My Name Is WHAT!
by Feefola
Summary: GW/DM and HG/SS After Ginny is horribly raped and beaten she has no idea who she is, and the only person that she trusts completely is the man who saved her, none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. My Name Is Ginny

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You

Chapter 1

My name is Ginny

Ginny's scream should've been heard in even the dungeons as she tore through the empty hall at nearly 1 in the morning, her mouth open trying as she might to break through the damn silencing charm that either Ron of Seamus had placed on her. The stairs were getting closer and closer, but she could still hear their footfalls gaining on her, thanks to her Quidditch stamina she was still on her feet, and thanks to her fear she had yet to stop running.

"Gin!" She could hear Ron's anger in the single word. "Gin, you know we'll catch you eventually!" Seamus's laugh was unmistakable, as they grew louder, suddenly Ginny's legs felt as though they were turning to jelly as she fell soundly to the floor.

_Shit I didn't know they were that close. _Ginny's mind reeled as she tried to pull herself further along the corridor with her arms. _Please, please, please just let me get away from them…_ Silent tears escaped from her eyes as she felt a large boot press her back down until she heard the sound crack of her ribs reverberate around her. The excruciating pain was nothing compared to what she knew would come next. As the boot left her back she almost sighed, until another came down on her arm, and the sound snap that seemed to shake her body made her mouth open in yet another silent scream.

"Flip her over, I want her to have to look at me while we do this to her." Ron's voice was like a vicious echo through her already thrumming brain. The acidity of his words sliced through her like blades. "You bitch, you should've just stayed where we had you, it would've been much more comfortable for you." A laugh rang through the abandoned hall.

"Well as comfortable as you can be…" Seamus had turned a wicked smirk towards Ginny when she flinched away from his voice. His normally sexy accent now seemed nothing but pure torture. "…when you're being punished." The wince on Ginny's face turned into another slow building scream as Seamus pushed down on her broken chest, his fingers quickly wandering towards her breasts that were still covered only by her torn white shirt that was splattered lightly by blood. "You really shouldn't have run, now it'll be even worse."

_**10 minutes earlier**_

Ginny was walking down a random corridor, contemplating what she had just done. It wasn't often that she denied Seamus what he asked for; his voice was just so enthralling. It's not her fault that she wasn't ready to shag him. She really wanted to, but she just couldn't do it, not in her right mind, especially not after what he had said to her. Trying to guilt her into bedding him, it just wasn't right.

Ginny's slow pace and her thoughts distracted her from the hushed whispers coming from the classroom to her left. Though at this late hour no one should've been out anyway. It was in the middle of her last thought that an arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the deserted room.

A large hand closed over her mouth as another reached expertly into her robe and snatched her wand out of its holster. Once her wand was gone she was defenseless as she was thrown on a conjured bed in the far corner of the room. It was then that Ginny caught a glimpse at who had grabbed her; the red hair wasn't something you could miss easily, especially when you were used to seeing it everyday in the mirror. "Ron thank god, you scared me to death!" As the words left her mouth she knew that Ron wasn't there to save her, the look he gave her was pure evil.

"Oi, now there is a new one!" The laugh that erupted from the other counterpart gave him away. Seamus was the dark shadow that loomed next to her brother.

"Ron what's going on? Why am I here?" She noticed as the two heads merged together to discuss something that she couldn't hear.

"Well Gin, you see, you did something very, very bad, and you need to pay for your mistake." Ginny's voice contorted into a confused mess. "Oh, you must know what you did." A slight shake of her head made Ron's seemingly innocent expression turn into one of joy. "Good I get to tell you." He leaned in closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You see you got Seamus here all riled up, and you got me all riled up watching the two of you, then you just up and left. Now you have to pay the price. It's really that simple Gin."

"Ron, I still don't…wait what do you mean watching us?"

"Oh Gin, are you really that naïve?" His wicked grin spread quickly across his normally sedate features. "I've always wanted to see what you can do, that is after what Harry has told me. I just couldn't imagine my sister as an amazing lay, though I do think I may be convinced to change my mind." Ron's hand leached out from where it rest, and gently traced down her cheek as she flinched away from him. It wasn't until then that she truly looked into his eyes, where she saw the unmistakable look of pure lust. "Screw it, there's no way in hell I'm just going to watch!" His hand gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her tight against his chest, cutting off her supply of oxygen. That was when she started screaming, though the scream didn't last long as she soon could feel herself scream, but no longer heard it.

Ron pushed her back further onto the bed, and attempted to remove her shirt as Seamus started to pull at her stockings. It wasn't until Seamus had removed both her stockings and reached for her panties that she understood just how far they were planning to go. Her own BROTHER of Merlin's sake was about to rape her. It was with that thought that Ginny's foot finally found purchase on Seamus's head, and her hands found the front of Ron's robes. With one firm shove he fell back and tripped over Seamus's legs that were scrambling trying to safe himself from slumping to the ground. As Ron fell back his arm stayed clenched on Ginny's shirt ripping it firmly down the front, as Ginny's fingers clenched around his Gryffindor emblem, ripping it from his robes.

The stone floor was cold as she started to run…

**NOW**

Ginny's brain shut off, in order to save itself from the screaming pain that was running through her veins. Her entire body seemed to be bound, and the only thing that saved her sanity was the piece of fabric still clenched in her sweaty palm. Ron's toned body found it's way atop her, and he started to kiss his way down her body, his clammy palms grasping roughly at her breasts. His mouth started sucking on her throat, while Seamus began to remove her simple white underwear. "Tisk tisk Ginny, you wont be able to wear white again after tonight." His bellowing laughter echoed through the corridor. Ron moved his mouth down to her breast, and bit down hard on her chest until she could feel her skin break. He continued to mark her up to her collarbone, until he crushed her mouth with his, causing her lips to bleed as well.

Seamus's fingers had found their way up her thigh, and were currently plunging into her virginity with harsh vigor, causing more tears to well quietly in her eyes. It wasn't until she felt Ron's fumbling that she really got worried. Ron's fingers found purchase on his zipper, and his hardness was freed. Ginny felt him position himself over her core; it was just a whisper of a touch on her dry folds before he plunged. She felt as though her entire being was being ripped in two, and the horrid friction that was caused with each awkward movement made her scream silently, it felt as though he was taking a needle to her.

"Ron! Get up mate we've got to get out of here before we get caught." Seamus's voice was nothing but a harsh whisper, but it got Ron's attention right away, and he quickly stood. It was then that she heard faint footsteps on the hard floor. Just as Ginny thought she was saved she saw a dark shadow loom over her once more.

"We'll see you later Gin Bug" Ron's voice was followed by a forceful kick to her head. She fought hard to stay conscious, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. Just as her eyes were about to drift closed she felt a boot catch her side, and she was deadly afraid that they were back for more. Her fears were quickly resolved however when a hard body fell across her, coming swiftly to the floor. Her eyes searched for any sign of hope, and were met with silver orbs that ran through a whole slew of emotions at once, starting with anger, and moving quickly to worry as he spotted the condition she was in. As quickly as she had seen his eyes change he was on his knees lifting her into his arms before standing.

"It'll be okay Weasley, I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey." Her eyes locked with his again at the sound of sympathy in his voice, before they slowly started drifting closed again. "Weasley don't close your eyes!" Draco cooed as he jostled Ginny just a bit. "GINNY!" He finally yelled. Ginny forced her eyes open a fraction, just enough to gaze once again into the molten mercury. "Who did this to you?" Her brain took a few seconds to comprehend what he had just said to her, and another few in order to form words, thankful that the charm that had silenced her had finally ran out.

"It w-w-was…" It took all her energy to expel those useless syllables from her dry scratched throat, and with one last struggled breath her body went limp. Draco pulled her closer to his chest just as he kicked open the doors to the infirmary with more force than necessary.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review... I want to feel loved... :(


	2. My Name IsUmUh

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You

Chapter 2

My Name is… Um… Uh…

Madam Pomfrey's head stuck out her door as Draco screamed for her, the unconscious Ginny still draped in his arms. As soon as she saw Draco she was in her robe, and rushed out to care for the unconscious girl.

"Place her on the bed" She ordered Draco as he met her half way across the room. "Do you know what happened to her?" Pomfrey didn't even look up from her diagnostics as Draco told her what he new, and how he came upon her. It wasn't until he finished that she looked up at him. "Did she tell you who it was?"

Draco's face fell as he slowly shook his head, and sat on the bed next to Ginny's, willing his anger away at whomever did this to her. _I'll deal with whoever it is later. _His eyes roamed over the cuts and bruises as Madam Pomfrey finished her diagnosis. _And they'll pay! _Draco was deep in thought when he realized that Madam Pomfrey was staring at him.

"Draco, I need to put her in a gown and check her for rape, you can stay but I'm going to close the curtains for a while." He nodded at her, but before he leaned back away from Ginny he gently brushed the spring of copper hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, watching her face, devoid of all emotion. It was almost as if she was a fallen angel, a beaten, broken, but completely gorgeous angel. _Damn, why did I just think that of a Weasel? _"Floo Professor Dumbledore, and tell him to contact McGonaggal and Ms. Weasley's parents." Draco knew that she just wanted him to have something to do in order to complete the exam without prying eyes, but he couldn't help but feel angry that he had to leave her side. _Wow what is wrong with me? _

As Draco poked his head into the green flames of the fireplace he found himself face to face with a very confused Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you at this time of the morning?"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at the complete calm that Dumbledore had when a student was popping through the floo at god knows when in the morning. "It's Ginny Weasley sir, there's been an accident. Madam Pomfrey told me to have you floo Professor McGonaggal and her parents, then come to the infirmary straight away."

"Is it bad?" _Why the hell would I floo you if it wasn't bad? _With a slight nod to Dumbledore he disappeared back into the flames, and turned back to Ginny's bed to find that Madam Pomfrey was now rummaging through the potions cabinet, and Ginny was in a soft cotton dressing gown. Turning towards the side of the room he levitated a chair from the wall and sit beside her holding her hand gently.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you must feel some sort of responsibility for Ms. Weasley here, but she is safe in my care, and you should go back to your room." Draco's eyes never left Ginny as he spoke to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I wont leave her. I… I don't know why, but I can't leave her, I wont." His voice left no room for discussion.

Draco didn't budge an inch while Madam Pomfrey helped various potions down Ginny's throat. He kept a close eye on her face, hoping for her to awaken. After the last potion was gone Draco took a hold of Ginny's hand, and waited. It took only a few more minutes before Dumbledore entered, flanked by a very worried looking pair of Weasley's, and McGonaggal. As Molly Weasley saw her daughter she rushed over, with tears streaming down her eyes, and a very irate Author Weasley on her arm.

Dumbledore finally asked the question all of the adults were wondering. "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey looked to Draco, after his slight nod she asked everyone to take a seat around the bed while she told them.

"Mr. Malfoy came across Ginevra while he was doing his head boy rounds. She was badly beaten, and her clothing was torn beyond believe." Mrs. Weasley's sobs grew, as Dumbledore and McGonaggal looked towards Draco questioningly. Once Mr. Weasley had gotten his wife to calm a bit Madam Pomfrey continued. "I've done some spells to stop the swelling in her brain, and repair her bones, but I couldn't awaken her. She had four broken ribs on her left side, a broken arm, a concussion, multiple facial fractures, many bumps and bruises. She was also raped." Even Madam Pomfrey's professional demeanor wavered as she told the Weasley's of the damage their only daughter had sustained. Though the information seemed to have cured Mrs. Weasley of her sobs her expression turned to pure anger.

"Who?" The question was laced with pure unadulterated hate as it poured from Mrs. Weasley's lips.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes dropped, as she fished her hand into her pocket. "We won't know that until she wakes up, I did however find this clenched in her hand." Madam Pomfrey handed the small scrap of fabric over to Dumbledore. His eyes flashed between the fabric and Madam Pomfrey until finally landing on Ginny.

"Albus what is it?" Professor McGonaggal asked, but instead of him answering he simply handed her the scrap. "No!" The firm answer was met with three sets of confused eyes. "It couldn't be one of her friends…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's eyes opened just a fraction of an inch when she heard a commotion above her, though all she could hear at first was white noise she slowly started to pick out some different female and male voices. Her head felt like it had been put through a blender, and pain seemed to course through her veins.

She started trying to move slowly, flexing her fingers, moving her hands, and trying to just feel through the pain. As she started to wiggle the voices around her stopped, and a crushing weight came down on top of her. At this her eyes darted open, and a high-pitched scream flew from her lips. Molly Weasley jumped from a top her daughter, to stare at her as the screaming continued. Ginny's eyes fought to find someone or something that she recognized, but all of the faces in front of her only brought on more fear. Pulling her knees to her chest she gasped for breath, but as soon as she stopped screaming they only came closer so she started again. Finally she looked completely to her side, and saw him. The white hair, and steel eyes looked familiar, and at this thought she launched herself at him, hanging onto his waist for dear life.

The others in the room just stared as the little red head clung to Draco for dear life, until Madam Pomfrey finally snapped out of it. "Mr. Malfoy why don't you sit on the bed with Ginevra?" Draco slowly got Ginny to move over onto the bed, and sat next to her stroking her hair until she looked up at him.

Once they sat on the bed Madam Pomfrey moved to stand over Ginny, but before she got within a foot Ginny started to cling to Draco even more, and whimper. "Mr. Malfoy, could you get her to let me check her over again?"

Draco looked down at Ginny, and tilted her chin up to look into her honey eyes. "You know you can trust me right?" She slowly nodded her head, her eyes not leaving his molten silver ones. "Madam Pomfrey needs to check you over, so just lay still and everything will be fine, okay?" Ginny's eyes stayed glued to his with a look of pure fear. "It's okay, you can trust her I promise." At this Ginny turned to look at Madam Pomfrey with a small forced smile.

After waving her wand over Ginny for a few seconds she looked down at her with confusion. "Can you tell me what your name is?" Ginny looked up at her.

"My name is… um… My name is…is…is…" As Ginny continued to stutter while everyone looked at her confused. Madam Pomfrey sent everyone except Draco out of the room, in order to see how far Ginny's memory problem actually went. When Madam Pomfrey got up to leave she pulled Draco aside and asked him to get Ginny to drink some Dreamless Sleep, so her body could rejuvenate, and hopefully her brain would heal. Madam Pomfrey turned just before she exited the room and saw Ginny cautiously tipping the vial of potion into her mouth, without taking her eyes off of Draco.

Draco stayed with her while she started drifting off to sleep. "Please don't leave me alone." Ginny whispered as her eyes slowly fell. "You're the only one that looks familiar."

"Of course… I'm just going to go check on a few things, then I'll be right here with you when you wake up." Draco continued to smooth Ginny's hair as she drifted into a deeper sleep against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm afraid Ginevra has amnesia, and no matter what I do I can't seem to break through it. She remembers events, and facts, but when it comes to more intimate details she doesn't remember anything. She has no idea who she is, and has no idea about any of her friends or family." Madam Pomfrey was met with blank stares as she looked to the adults who were gathered in a circle. "Except for apparently Mr. Malfoy" Just as Madam Pomfrey said his name Draco slipped from the infirmary without being noticed, in order to listen to the conversation.

"So she doesn't remember anyone, not even her own mother?" Mrs. Weasley sounded lost, as if she was filled with sorrow.

"I'm afraid not, has Dumbledore told you about the patch?" At the nods of all the heads around her Madam Pomfrey continued. "I think we will all agree that Ginevra cannot return to Gryffindor under these circumstances." The nods continued around the room.

"We'll bring her home, she can rest, and be surrounded by people that love her." Mrs. Weasley had regained the strength in her voice, and said it more as a demand than anything else.

Dumbledore turned towards the Weasley's with a sad expression on his face. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Mrs. Weasley." Before Mrs. Weasley could refute him he continued. "It's not that I don't think that you would do everything to help her, but in order for her memory to return she needs to be around things that may jog her memory, continue with a certain routine." When he realized everyone was thinking he tried to solidify the point. "She remembers her schooling, and it would harm her even more in the end if she were to miss a large amount of her sixth year. She is very bright, and she could probably even take the NEWT's this year if she wanted. Though we will need to find a new place for her to stay."

"She'll stay with me." At this everyone turned to stare at the blonde boy standing in the corner.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review... I want to feel loved... :(


	3. What's My Name Again?

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You

REVIEW NOTE: Thank you everyone so much for the reviews, and I am glad that you like the story so far. I know that a good few of you are wondering about why some things are happening, and all I can say is that answers are to come, just keep reading. 

Chapter 3

What's my name again?

Draco was pacing by the entrance of the head dorms, wondering where in the hell she was. He had been waiting for 2 hours for Madam Pomfrey to bring Ginny by, and couldn't wait much longer before he had to go meet Professor Snape regarding Ginny's memory potion. He knew that Granger wasn't going to be back until after Dinner, as she normally was, so he didn't have to worry about how Ginny would react until then. It still amazed him that they had actually let him take responsibility for her.

_**Two Nights Ago**_

Draco stood as still as he could as all of the adults stared at him with a variance of looks. Dumbledore was in awe, while McGonagall looked utterly confused, Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, and Mr. Weasley looked angered, but Madam Pomfrey just smiled knowingly at him.

"It's really the most reasonable thing to do."

All eyes shifted off of Draco to Madam Pomfrey, her smile still in place as she faced the wolves. "What, you all know that if we were to put her in a house with all those other students she would just get more and more confused. We can't keep her all cooped up in here, or all by herself. Not to mention, he seems to be the only person she actually trusts." As what she said set in all of the looks turned to contemplation except one.

"You want my little baby to live with the son of a death eater? Have you gone batty?" Arthur Weasley was venting loudly for all to hear. "Even if we ignore the 'son of a death eater' part, I will not have my only baby girl living with a horny teenage boy."

Once Mr. Weasley had finished venting Dumbledore finally had that weird twinkle in his eye back, and glanced over at Draco to gage his reaction. Once he seemed to find himself content, he turned towards the Weasley's to speak. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I think that this may be a good solution." Arthur Weasley opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced when Dumbledore raised his hand. "I am not suggesting they share a room, but Mr. Malfoy is head boy, and as I'm sure you know Ms. Granger is head girl. I'm not sure if you are aware of the accommodations that go along with that but let me explain. The head boy and head girl have private rooms, they share a common room, as well as bathroom. We will simply add a third room onto the common room, and Ms. Weasley may reside there." Dumbledore glanced knowingly at the shocked adults. "This will also allow Ms. Weasley to hopefully reconnect with Ms. Granger as well, hopefully building some more balance and normalcy for her." Dumbledore's statements held no room for a different logic or argument. So he turned back towards Draco. "I trust Mr. Malfoy that your motives for offering to help Ms. Weasley are good?"

Draco's face stayed in its normal mask of emotionless chaos "Yes Professor. I wont say that I simply want to help for the sake of being a good person; we all know that it wouldn't be the truth. I want to help her however, right now I don't know why, I just know that I want to help her, I need to help her." Draco stayed calm through all of this. _What am I getting myself into? _

Clasping his hands together Dumbledore turned towards the others. "Alright then, we will remove Ms. Weasley's things from her room in the tower immediately, and I will have Severus start work on a potion to help Ginevra's mind along, and I'll have the house elves start setting up a room for her." Dumbledore thought he had covered everything until the Weasley's started towards the door again. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I am terribly sorry, but until Ms. Weasley remembers you I'm afraid she may be mentally unable to take your presence. I would however suggest that you visit Ronald at least once a month, that way she will at least be able to see you in case it jogs her memory spontaneously." At this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned toward him with defeated looks on their faces. "Lets get you some tea, and we'll leave Madam Pomfrey to look after Ginevra." Dumbledore guided them away, and towards his office trying to lighten the mood with stories he remembered from their school days.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, unless you've changed your mind I'll make up a bed for you."

_**Now**_

"You know that you'll start to wear a hole in the floor?" Draco jumped and drew his wand from his holster on instinct when Madam Pomfrey spoke from behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me." Draco was still trying to catch his breath when he noticed Ginny looked terrified. "Ginny are you alright?" She looked towards Madam Pomfrey, and smiled a little.

"That's my name right… Ginny?" With a nod from Madam Pomfrey she smiled bigger. "I knew I would get it eventually." She said it as though it was a feat of triumph, and walked over to Draco. "Hello Draco, so am I supposed to set up a cot in the hallway, or are you going to show me my room?" Draco broke out in a rare grin. Madam Pomfrey smirked at the two, and began to head back to the infirmary.

"Don't forget you aren't to leave the rooms for another week Ginny. I'll have Dobby bring both of your dinners to the common room." With that she disappeared around the corner, and left them to their own devices.

"So let me show you around your new abode. First the password," Draco turned towards a painting of a seascape and whispered "aberratio", as he spoke the calm sea started churning, and splashing, until the heavy frame finally popped just slightly out. His hand gripped the heavy gold frame, and pulled it back gently. "After you my dear." Draco waved his arm out like a gentleman and bowed slightly, causing Ginny to erupt in laughter.

"Draco stand up and show me around." Draco led the way down a narrow hall that broke off into a large common room, which had two large red couches, with a silver and glass table in the middle. There were portraits along the walls of various wizards and witches, but mostly dark wood paneling. The large fireplace had a mantle that held what must have been over two-dozen candles. That was when she noticed the insane amount of candles spotted around the room, as well as the dark cherry bookshelves stuffed to the brim with meaningless fiction novels. "Wow, I think I love to read." Draco's smile dropped from his face as he quickly turned to face Ginny.

"Are you remembering something?" His eyes searched Ginny's quickly.

"No, I just have this weird feeling like I want to grab a book and sit by the charmed window to get lost for hours." His eyes didn't leave hers as she spoke, but his face changed emotions faster than you could blink, happiness, fear, rage, then back to content.

"Well then, lets continue the tour here." Draco strolled across the common room to the just to the right of the fireplace. "The bathroom" The heavy door opened silently, revealing what looked like the inside of a perfectly lit cavern. The dark stone floors flowed perfectly into large cavernous shelves that held a variety of dark green and red towels with gold and silver trim. The shower curtain was clear, but shimmered in the light, sending rainbow like shapes into the walk in shower, which looked as though it had been cut from the stone itself. Multiple showerheads were built into the stone, and many alcoves held candles, while soft ambient lights protruded from others. The separate bath looked like a giant water basin, deep enough to stand in, but with a perfectly shaped seat on the far side. It had the same lighting structure; only underneath the water level there were colored lights that would turn the water a variety of colors. There was a long horizontal mirror above a large sink, which ran half the length of the counter, and was large enough for 3 people to use simultaneously without over crowding each other.

"Wow… just wow, this place is incredible." Ginny's head was spinning with new information as she took in her surroundings.

"I know, but we still have on more place to look at, and I have to say I am very interested to see what your bedroom looks like, due to the fact that no one knew how to decorate it for you." Draco smiled his biggest smile towards Ginny, and she giggled in response.

"Well lead the way." Draco walked back into the common room, and walked past the fireplace to a door just to the side of it.

"Here is your room." He opened the door, and she peeked her head into the large room. The walls were painted a dark almost blackish red, with a dark cherry wood theme throughout the room. Black wall sconces lit the room perfectly, and a desk sat in the far right hand corner, with a large wing back chair. There were two large windows that were conjured to show whatever weather you wanted, and in front of one of them sat a large black couch big enough for anyone to lie comfortably on. The main extravagance of the room however was the bed. The large queen size cherry wood four-poster bed reached almost to the high ceiling, and the mattress looked as soft and comfy as could be. There was a large black comforter that sat atop the bed, and the pillows looked to be red silk. The entire comforter was trimmed in silver, as was the sheer black drapery that flowed over the posts and down to her trunk that rested at the end of her bed.

"This is beautiful." Ginny's voice was in awe of the room that she would call hers. It felt comfortable, and warm. The dark colors in the room weren't ominous, but elegant, especially with the subtle lighting, just bright enough to be able to read for hours on end without getting a headache.

Draco's voice seemed to have left him, not because he wasn't sure of what to say, but because her room was nothing like what he thought it would be. This room didn't belong to the somewhat shy, but sharp Gryffindor, but to a sultry goddess who would lure men here.

Ginny took in Draco's shocked expression, and wandered over to him, grabbing his hand as she was apt to do when she needed to feel comfort. "Draco, what do you think?" Her voice was small, nothing like it had been just moments before, almost as if she were searching for his approval. He looked down at her, and saw for the first time not the lost girl that he had been seeing for the past few days, but a woman, and that thought scared him to no end.

"It's perfect for you Ginny." He squeezed her hand gently, but didn't let it go. She turned her bright smile on him once more, then turned back to survey the room again, keeping a friendly grip on his hand.

When Ginny was looking over the room again Draco's eyes started to wander up and down her subtle curves. She was wearing muggle attire, low loose jeans, that clung just to her hips, and a tight baby blue t-shirt, that showed off her broad shoulders, and set off her fire red hair that curled mercilessly down her back.

Draco usually fought his urges, but he couldn't help but lift his free hand in order to capture one of her curls, his hand had made it about half of the distence when a loud POP rang through Ginny's room. Draco immediately dropped his hand and glared in the direction of the grubby house elf that had just appeared in the room. "Dobby brings food for Ms. Ginny, and Mr. Draco." Draco sent the elf a glare that would freeze fire.

Before Draco could growl at the foul creature Ginny grabbed onto his shoulder, and he could hear her whimper. It was then that he remembered Ginny's aversion to loud noises, and she didn't realize that it was just Dobby. He glared at Dobby even more then. "Fine, now go before you scare her anymore."

"Dobby sorry he didn't mean to scare Ms. Ginny."

"Just go!"

With another loud POP Dobby was gone, and Ginny clung even tighter to Draco, burying her face in his back. Draco slowly took her hands in his, and turned so she was resting against his chest. He enveloped Ginny into a hug, whispering comforting words into her ears. When she finally stopped shaking he pulled away from her just a bit to look into her face. Her forehead was creased with worry, and her mouth was in a deep frown, but that isn't what got him the most. It was the fear that was showing through her eyes. "Lets go get some food in you, then you'll feel better." With that Ginny and Draco walked into the common room to find a large spread on the glass table.

Just as Draco was about to take his first bite of food Ginny looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What is it Ginny?"

"Where we friends before?"

"What was that?" Draco hopped she would just drop it and let it go.

"Where we friends before whatever happened to me? I mean what were we to each other?" Ginny's face was full of questions that Draco really didn't want to answer.

Draco really didn't want to go through this. "Well…"

AUTHOR NOTE: I know I know but I really love leaving cliffhangers…Please write something for review... I want to feel loved... :(


	4. My Name Is Weasel

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 4

My Name Is Weasel

Draco and Ginny finished their meal in silence, while Ginny shot odd glances of anticipation towards Draco. When Draco finally couldn't draw it out anymore he placed his napkin on his plate, and the food and dishes vanished from the table. Ginny walked around the table, and sat on the opposite side of the couch that Draco had claimed. Her back rested against the arm, and her legs stretched across Draco's lap. This slight contact made her feel safer, and helped to wane some of the nerves that were building in her stomach over what he was going to say. "Come on Draco, could it really be that bad?" Ginny had been trying all through dinner to think of what could have possibly been so bad that he couldn't just tell her.

"It's not that easy Ginny, and yes it is that bad." Draco's eyes stayed glued to his legs, he never spoke to anyone like this. He had completely dropped his pompous exterior and was going to try and come out of this with Ginny not hating him. He chanced a fleeting glance up at Ginny, to find her almost overcome by tears. "Ginny you have to promise me something, I'll tell you everything I can think of, but in the end you have to be able to accept that I'm not going to act that way anymore, alright?" Ginny's eyes cleared a little at this and she vigorously nodded her head, then shifted a bit to get more comfortable, wrapping her legs around Draco's body a little more, as he laid his hands on her calves for comfort.

"We weren't friends, not even close to being friends. How much has Madam Pomfrey told you about your family?" His eyes had become once again glued to his legs.

"Not much, just that I have a lot of brothers, one who goes here. I think his name is Roger or Roland or something." Draco couldn't help but grin when she didn't know Ron's name, that fact alone would make this marginally easier.

"Your brothers name is Ron, Ginny. Anyway your brother and his friends are referred to as The Golden Trio, it's mostly because they are inseparable. They are all in Gryffindor, and I am in Slytherin, this fact alone created animosity between us to begin with. We always make fun of each other, and basically we hate each other, people would normally refer to us as mortal enemies, though I really just dish it out for fun. That and my father had always told me that if I happened to accidentally be nice to the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain then I would be severely punished." Draco hadn't actually told anyone of his father's threats before, though he had the scars on his body to prove it. "After a while the hate was all I knew, so I continued to bash him and his friends, which included your brother, and by proxy you. I don't think I ever actually called you Ginny until recently; normally I would refer to you as Weasel, or something else just as bad. I'm not going to say that I deserve to be forgiven, I've done and said a lot over the years, not that I didn't find myself at the end of a mean Bat-Boogey Hex from you at a time." Draco finally looked up to Ginny, her eyes were confused, and she wasn't looking up at him, but down at her own legs. "Ginny, please say something."

"Draco, I… I can't really be mad at you when I don't remember what you did. Though it sounds that you were really cruel if I ended up hexing you." Her voice came out a little shaky, but she seemed to be holding up at least. "I think I need to go lie down for a little while, think things through." Ginny shifter her legs off of Draco, and pulled herself into a standing position. "We'll talk later, I just want to take a quick nap alright." It wasn't a question, just a statement, so as she walked into her room Draco rested his head against the back of the couch pondering what would come next.

_**Two hours later:**_

"Ginny?!" Draco startled awake not realizing that he had fallen asleep to find Granger standing by the door with her mouth open, and Ginny sitting next to him on the couch, snuggled into his side with a book propped on her lap.

"When did you come out?" Draco ignored the shocked Granger for the moment, and focused on Ginny, he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"About 20 minutes ago, I came out to say that everything is okay, but I found you asleep, so I just started reading."

Hermoine watched in shock as Draco's arm fell more securely around Ginny's shoulders, and she cuddled further into his side. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, this whole scene was just so weird. Even though Hermoine had come to find that Draco wasn't actually the pretentious ass that he pretended to be him and Ginny was just not right.

Draco heard someone clear their throat, and that was when he realized that Granger was still standing by the door. "Granger come sit on your couch for a second." Draco called across the room without even turning his head.

As Hermoine took a seat on the couch that she had claimed as her own as soon as they'd moved in she took in a sight that wasn't seen very often even by her. Draco Malfoy was in fact smiling, and actually looked happy. "Ginny, this is Hermoine Granger, you and she were really good friends. She is one of the people who you can trust." Ginny kept close to Draco, but she turned her attention towards Hermoine.

"Doesn't that mean she's a Gryffindor? I'm not supposed to trust any of the Gryffindor's Dumbledore said so." Draco winced when she said this, hoping that whoever had told Granger about Ginny that they had pulled her aside and told her why Ginny couldn't go back to Gryffindor.

"What is she talking about?! Are you brainwashing her Draco, because I swear if you are trying to turn her into…" Draco quickly stood, and cut her off before she could say anything that would hinder what Ginny thought of him.

"Granger, your room now!" Draco growled across the room.

"Why Draco? What could you possibly…"

"NOW!" Draco was already half way to her room when she caught up with him, and followed him in quickly. As soon as the door was closed behind them Draco muttered a silencing charm on the door, then turned towards Hermoine. His anger had shed into fear, he didn't know how to tell her that one of her own had been the one to rap Ginny.

"Draco what is this all about?" Her voice was strong and condescending, like she was reprimanding a first year.

"What did they tell you about what happened to Ginny?" He was looking straight at her, hoping that it was all some sort of sick twisted mistake.

"They told me that she had an accident, and that she couldn't remember anything. That's what Dumbledore told everyone, she feel off one of the moving staircases or something." Draco's eyes fixed on hers, as he let out an exasperated breathe.

"Sit down Granger, there's something that you should know." Draco gestured to the desk chair, but Hermoine ignored him and stayed standing. "Fine suit yourself, but I'm going to sit down." Draco claimed a seat on top of her desk, it was where he always sat when he was talking to her. "Ginny didn't fall off the stairs, Dumbledore probably just told everyone that so no one would freak out, or do anything further." Hermoine looked at Draco with the same look she had when she was working on a difficult potion, she hadn't figured it out yet. "I found Ginny in the 3rd floor corridor, by the abandoned wing. I tripped over her when I was on my rounds. She was just laying on the floor unconscious, her shirt was torn down the front, and there was blood all over the place. Her skirt was up around her waist, and she wasn't wearing any underwear." Draco glanced up at Hermoine to see that it was finally starting to sink in, her face was as pale as one of the ghosts roaming around the castle. She sank down into the desk chair then, and looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Who was it?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, holding back anger and fear.

Draco didn't know what else to do, so he continued. "I carried her to Madam Pomfrey, and while she was checking her she found a scrap of fabric in one of her hands, it was the Gryffindor emblem that is on your robes. She must have torn it off one of her attackers. That's why she's here instead of back in the tower."

"I still don't understand her attachment with you. I mean no offense, seeing as we've become almost friends in the last month or so, but you have to see my confusion." Hermoine looked honestly curious as to why.

"I don't know, maybe it was because I was the last person she saw, but to be honest I have no idea. One minute she was screaming bloody murder, and the next she was attached to my waist, and wouldn't let anyone but me come near her." Draco looked towards Hermoine searching for any hint of what she was thinking.

"So it could've been anyone, even…even…" Hermoine didn't want to think that it could've been Harry or one of her friends. "We'll have to keep her safe, but what about her classes?"

"Granger, always one to think of school." Draco gave her an amused look. "Ginny remembers her school work, as well as most of the events that have occurred in the popular wizarding world, though for some weird reason she can't remember He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore gave her an exam the other day to test her skills, and she actually managed to pass her tests with the knowledge of a seventh year, it seems when she doesn't have the need to think of personal things she can focus almost ten fold. He placed Ginny in the seventh year courses, and made her a temporary member of the Slytherin house so that I can look after her. Though we don't have to worry about that until next week, she's not to go to class this week so she can fully recover." At this point Hermoine seemed to be taking it pretty well, there had been no outbursts yet.

"So you are in charge of taking care of her." Her voice was back to the slightly playful tone that she used when mocking him. "Well, I do suppose that if anyone was going to be protecting her from Gryffindors it would be king of the Slytherins." Hermoine giggled as she stood from the chair. "Ok come on lets go introduce me to Ginny properly, and lets just tell her that I don't converse with Gryffindors very often since I'm head girl." Draco laughed at her, but before he got to the door her remembered something.

"I know that they don't come by very often, but it would probably be best for Ginny if Ron and Harry don't come by at all. She hasn't met Ron, and he's been instructed by his parents to stay away from her for the time being. We don't need to make her any more confused than she already is." Hermoine nodded her head quickly, then pushed past him and out into the common room, where Ginny was huddled on one side of the couch the book she was reading previously back in her hands.

"Are you two done arguing now?" Draco and Hermoine laughed causing Ginny to look up from her book. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." It wasn't nothing however, the tone that Ginny had just used on them was identical to the tone that she used when Ron would argue with just about anyone.

"Fine, but can you now explain to me why I can trust her?" The looked at each other and Draco nodded slightly letting Hermoine explain to Ginny and start to get her to trust.

"I'm not really a Gryffindor anymore Ginny, it changes your perspective when you're head girl. I don't tend to hang out with Gryffindors, or anyone for that matter very often. You were actually my only really good friend who was a girl. Though I do have some good friends in Gryffindor I don't really see them that often." Ginny still didn't look completely convinced, but she at least looked placated. "Besides, I'm head girl, if I do something wrong what kind of example would I be setting for the rest of the students." Draco laughed again at this, and Hermoine was seeing yet another side of the old ice king.

"Ok, I suppose that is a good reason." Ginny put her book down on the table, and ventured a glace at Hermoine. She looked her up and down, taking in who she was. Hermoine simply stood there, assuming that Ginny was trying to place her in her mind, try to remember her. It helped ease her mind as someone else was sizing her up that at least she looked nice today. She had discarded her school robe, and her uniform for her muggle attire just before dinner. She wore her favorite faded jeans that were slightly baggy to allow easy movement, and comfort when sitting for hours at a time. She had on a v-neck tank top as it was still warm outside, and her bushy hair was falling down her back in the sleek curls she had managed with a few potions this morning. "I need your help with something." Ginny stated it then hefted herself off the couch and walked to her room. "Are you coming?" The bossy tone at which Ginny asserted herself surprised both Draco and Hermoine, maybe she wasn't completely lost.

Hermoine shrugged at Draco then followed Ginny into her room wondering what Ginny would want her for that Draco couldn't help her with.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review... I want to feel loved... :(


	5. My Name Is AH!

A/N: Just to clarify the set up of the common room, the fireplace is on the back wall, and Draco's door is on the left wall while Hermoine's room is on the right wall. 

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 5

My Name Is…AH!!

"Yeah, fine, just leave me here sitting in the common room talking to myself. I have to go see Snape anyway." Draco's fuming was heard by the girls, and forced a giggle by Hermione as Draco found his way out of the common room, and started for the dungeons.

"Alright Ginny what can I help you with?" Hermione was desperately wondering what Ginny could've possibly wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, Draco told me that he and I weren't friends before, and he told me that he used to make fun of my brother and I." Hermione waved a hand for her to continue. "If he was so mean to us, then why do you think I get this weird feeling that I've liked him for a while. I mean he's the only person that I feel like I know. He feels safe to me, and I just don't get why if we weren't friends before I would feel like that." At this exclamation Hermione couldn't hold back her bouts of laughter at Ginny almost admitting that she liked Malfoy before she lost her memory.

"Ginny, you remember the basics of life, and most of your education right?" Ginny nodded, but looked extremely confused as to what this had to do with her problem. "So you know the birds and the bees and all that."

"Duh, why, have I had sex with Draco and I don't remember?" Hermione's laughter stopped abruptly as she remembered that Ginny didn't know she had lost her virginity to a crazy rapist asshole that didn't deserve to touch a woman ever again.

"Ginny you've never had sex before, at least not until…" As Hermione faded out, not wanting to say it Ginny's face winced with pain, and she drew her legs up to her abdomen. "I'm sorry Ginny."

"What if no one wants me now?" Her voice seemed small and far away. "What if Draco doesn't want me now?"

"I severely doubt that Draco would shun you simply for being taken advantage of." It took a second for Hermione to realize that Ginny had just admitted to wanting a relationship with Draco. "Ginny, do you want to sleep with Draco?" Ginny's face turned a bright red, as she smirked up at Hermione.

"Maybe just a little, or I at least want to kiss him." Hermione just kept her eyes glued to Ginny as a smile came upon her face. If she were having feelings for someone hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about Ginny breaking as much when she remembered whom her rapist was. "But I don't think he likes me that way."

"Ginny, I saw the way that Draco was looking at you, and trust me he wants you to." Ginny's face turned down, seeming almost sad at the news.

"I know you're just trying to be nice. How could a guy like a girl who doesn't even remember who she is, let alone anyone else?" Hermione's smile faltered just slightly as she reached out to touch Ginny on the arm.

"Ginny, maybe that's what it took for him to admit that he likes you. I mean you could've died, but you didn't, and now he has a chance at a fresh start with you. It could be just the thing he needed in order to approach you." Ginny still looked forlorn, but she decided to change the subject, and she would think of Draco later.

"Ok, we'll deal with Draco and me later, for now I really need your help with something." Hermione looked a little worried, but she was also intrigued by what Ginny would need help with.

"Whatever it is, I'll try to help."

"Great!" Ginny jumped off the bed, and rushed over to the dresser. Hermione watched in aw as Ginny threw open the doors, and turned towards Hermione. "What do I normally wear?" Hermione giggled as she crossed the room over towards Ginny.

"Lets take a look, and we'll see if we can't find some things that you like. Normally you'll wear your school uniform to classes, but when we don't have classes you usually wear jeans and a t-shirt. Though you do wear skirts on occasion, but it's mostly just jeans and t-shirts." Smiling up at Hermione, Ginny decided that she was going to find something really cute to wear tomorrow, so she could start trying to prove to herself that Draco really liked her that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had made his way down to the dungeons, and was just about to knock on the door to his uncle Sev's lab, when he heard voices coming from inside the room.

"Look, I don't know how much this is going to help her, her problems are in essence muggle. I'm trying to come up with a new potion that may open those pathways that she's physically and emotionally closed off." Severus's voice was low, and he seemed almost defeated.

"Severus we need to find out who did this to her. What if it happens to someone else? We need to get her memory back as soon as possible." Dumbledore sounded frustrated, a tone that Draco wasn't used to hearing from the old coot. "Miss. Granger will be here tomorrow after classes to help you. There will be no arguments Severus, Miss. Granger is the most capable witch that we've seen in many years, and she will be able to help you." Draco could almost feel his Uncles anxiety flowing through the door. Draco decided that he would talk to his Uncle later, so he slowly backed back down the hall, and headed towards his rooms, hopefully Hermione would be done talking to Ginny, and he could have some time with her before bed.

When Draco entered the common room he could hear Ginny and Hermione laughing and giggling inside Ginny's room. It seemed as though they were having a great time, so instead of interrupting them he went to his room to start on the homework that was to be assigned for the week. Since Ginny was to stay in the rooms Dumbledore had given Draco a free pass so he could stay in and get Ginny acclimated with the work and her new schedule. Draco figured he would finish his work first so he would have the answers ready when he was teaching Ginny, just to make it a bit easier for her so she wouldn't have as many questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Hermione had been digging through her closet for the last few hours, and found themselves surrounded at the moment by lingerie. "Why on earth do I have all of these frilly things?" Hermione was smiling giddily as she watched Ginny hold a black thong by one of the bows that was attached to the hip.

"Because they look sexy, and they make you feel better about yourself." Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. While the look on Ginny's face had turned from confusion to a classic Malfoy smirk in less than 3 seconds.

"What are you plotting in that head of yours?" Ginny just shook her head, and they both burst out laughing. Hermione was just about to try and talk to Ginny about Draco again when she heard a voice call her name from the common room.

"Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore's head was in the floo, and he had a smile that stretched across his face.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Hermione was standing just in front of the floo, and even through the soot she could see the normal twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

"Professor Snape is going to develop a potion to help Ginny to get her memory back, I would like for you to help him. You should head down there right away, and set up a schedule for you to work around." With that he disappeared from the floo with a smirk on his face while Hermione was left staring blankly at the now orange flames.

"Who are you going to see?" Ginny looked very confused.

"Professor Snape is the potions professor, I'm going to go see if he needs help with a potion he's working on to help you get your memory back." Ginny's face turned serious as her memory was mentioned again. "I promise everything will be all right Ginny, why don't you try to get some sleep, it's getting pretty late." With that Hermione turned and left the room, her hair trailing just slightly behind her as she slipped out of the picture hole. When she was gone Ginny turned back towards her room, and decided that some sleep couldn't hurt any.

Grabbing her toothbrush she hurried into the bathroom, and made sure to brush her teeth extremely well, then pulled a brush through her long red locks. The lights in the bathroom picked up some of the honey highlights that were streaked through her hair. Once she had gone through her new routine that Madam Pomfrey had established she walked slowly back to her room, and pulled on one of the silky night gowns that Hermione had found in her trunk. The pretty dark green silk hung to about mid-thigh, and was trimmed in a soft lace, it didn't cling anywhere uncomfortable, but it fit her bust nicely then flowed the rest of the way. She had decided that she might as well get some use out of it. Crawling into her huge bed she tossed and turned for a few minutes finding a comfortable position then promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Ginny's Dream

Ginny found herself in a long dark hallway; she couldn't see anything but high stonewalls, and a door. The door was at the end of the hall, and it had a bright red light shinning from the bottom of it. She started walking down the hall, but with every step it seemed to get harder to lift her feet. When she finally looked down she noticed that the floor was starting to suck her under, reaching up her feet. Her screams for help went unanswered as she tried to pull her feet from the rapidly sinking floor. Her arms reached out hoping to find something stable to hold onto. Finally she felt someone grab her arm, and pull her safely out of the hole.

She turned to see who it was, but all she saw was a dark black hood that kept the face of her savior in deep shadows. Even as Ginny was upright the figures grip on her arm only tightened, until it felt as though he was trying to break her bones. She screamed for someone anyone to help her, but she couldn't hear even her own screams, just a heavy deep breathing. The figure started to pull her closer to it, pushing her back against the wall, and placing its hand over her throat.

Ginny started clawing and kicking at the figure, but she couldn't seem to get him to let go, it was as though he didn't even feel her. Finally her knee connected with the figure hard enough to make him let go, and Ginny didn't wait a second to take advantage of his momentary loss of strength. She leapt over the expanse of ground that had tried to suck her in, and ran towards the opposite door as fast as her legs would carry her, though it seemed as though she was running through a wall of water, her legs slowing until she could barely move.

It was then that she felt something hit her hard, and as she turned around the figure lunged at her, knocking her to the floor, and continuing down to pin her to the hard stone floor. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but once again her voice seemed to disappear before it even reached her lips. She closed her eyes tight, unwilling to watch what the figure was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons wondering why Dumbledore would want her to help Snape with a potion, but she would do as she was asked without complaint. Especially with the fact that she kinda had a thing for her potions professor, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She didn't know what it was, but something about his hands, the way his long fingers would work ingredients, and his toned back that she could see was there even through the large black robes that he wore every day. His snide manor, while not entirely desirable seemed to be hiding who he really was. Most people cringed when he would turn his strict glare on them, but his glare had the opposite effect on her, she almost begged for him to glare in her direction. Really it was the reason she raised her hand, or interrupted someone to answer a question, that glare made her insides melt, and her blood boil.

Hermione adjusted her sweater before raising her hand to knock she hoped that this potion would take longer than just a few days. The idea of spending more time with him was highly desirable in her mind.

Her hand had just connected with the door when it was thrown open with such force that she stumbled a little, almost falling into the room. "What are you doing here at this time of night Miss. Granger, surely you should be making your way to your rounds, or back to your room." In truth he wanted nothing more than for her to entire the room.

Over the summer Snape had noticed that Hermione had grown into quite the woman. No longer was she the bushy haired know-it-all with buckteeth that was always interrupting his class, but she had become incredible. She had tamed her hair so it fell in brunette ringlets down her back, and her teeth had pushed back slightly to form a perfect smile. The real change was her body however, she had grown into a woman over the summer, her chest filling out so it strained the buttons of her school uniform, and her hips had developed a slight flare, allowing for you to notice her slight waist, and the sway of her hips drew your eyes directly to her other assets.

Though he knew he shouldn't be thinking these things he couldn't help but think about dragging her into the lab locking the doors, and taking her forcefully against his desk. Shaking his head to get the image out of his head he realized that she had been speaking to him while he ogled her.

"Well…" Hermione looked towards him expectantly.

"Right, you're here because of Dumbledore, of course. Well get in here before some gossip gets the wrong idea." He gestured her inside, glaring at her as she entered.

"Like I would ever… with you." Hermione knew that she really didn't mean it, but she couldn't let him know that. She would have to switch schools if he ever found out how she felt about him.

Snape smirked as she entered, thinking of all the ways he could take her as she walked pasts stools, desks, even just the hard stone counter on the far wall. "Of course not Miss. Granger, like I would stoop to do anything with a little know-it-all like you. Not to mention you are a student and I a professor Miss Granger. It certainly is not ethical, nor practical. I would not want to have you hanging all over me." Hermione was shocked that he had spoken to her in such a casual manner. This certainly would be a different experience.

Before they got any further into the classroom Hermione decided that she needed to get out of there before she did something she regretted, like jumping her potions master, and forcing him to take her. "Professor, if it is alright with you I am available everyday after dinner, as well as weekends to help you."

"That should be fine Miss. Granger, though I do have to warn you that I will not tolerate anything other than perfection from you if you are to help me." She nodded quickly, and before she could even be dismissed she walked quickly out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke soaked in a cold sweat, trapped in her twisted sheets, her chest wrestling with her ragged breaths. She jumped up and grabbed her wand, placing her back in a corner as she whispered "lumos". The light erupted from her wand, showing her room exactly as it was before she fell asleep, no dark figure to grab her.

Ginny still wasn't convinced that she was safe, so she quickly stepped out into the common room, her wand still at the ready, but no longer projecting light. Please, please don't be locked. She walked towards the door she knew to be the one to Draco's chambers, and quietly opened it. She looked in to see that it was almost identical to hers; only everything was done in dark greens that were trimmed in silver. He was asleep on his bed; his hair contrasting with the dark pillow that he lay on was spread messily around his face. "Draco." Ginny whispered, and though he stirred a bit he didn't wake. Taking her chances Ginny climbed into his bed with him, wrapping his free arm over her waist and pressing her back lightly against him instantly feeling safer. It didn't take long for Ginny to fall fast asleep.

Draco woke slightly when he realized that he was warmer than normal, planning to cast a cooling charm he started to move his arm when something soft pressed back into him. His eyes flew open, and he realized that someone was spooned against him. He quickly felt under his pillow with his free arm for his wand, once his hand wrapped around the familiar object he cast a dim lumos. He waved his wand over the unfamiliar body, and found it to be Ginny snuggled against him, and upon further investigation he realized that she was wearing a dark silk nightgown, and was out like a light. Deciding not to wake her he put out his wand, and hid it back under his pillow, pulling her slightly closer to him before he went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione hadn't thought much of the empty common room when she returned from visiting Professor Snape, so she went straight to her room, and promptly fell asleep.

She woke early the next morning, and decided that she should see if Ginny wanted some breakfast. She threw on her dressing robe, and some slippers before slipping into the common room and over to Ginny's room. She knocked gently before opening the door; she saw the empty bed that looked as though it had been rampaged. Her confusion quickly turned to fear as she worried that whoever had beaten Ginny may have found her again. She nearly ran over to Draco's door and threw it open, not stopping when it banged hard against the wall. She was about to scream for Draco to wake up when she noticed the red hair peaking out from under his green comforter, and sighed with relief. Then she noticed the blond hair behind her, and her relief turned to anger.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review... I want to feel loved... :(


	6. My Name Is Therapist

A/N: Ok everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal, but between work, school, and sleeping I'm trying to get some things done… Side conversation… I know some of you have expressed some hesitancy towards HG so I am labeling everything containing Miss Granger and Prof. Snape with HGSS and it will end with that as well… skip if you dare.

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 6

My Name Is Therapist

Hermione's mind was reeling, how could he take advantage of her when she was in such a state. She thought of waking both of them then and there, but didn't want Ginny to have to deal with her tearing Malfoy a new one. She'd thought that Malfoy had changed, but obviously he was still the lying sack of shit he always had been. Hermione walked quietly over towards Ginny, and cast a quick shield charm over her so she wouldn't wake up while Hermione was waking Draco. "Aguamenti" Water erupted from Hermione's wand, straight towards Draco's sleeping form.

"WHAT THE…" Draco had been effectively woken, causing him to jump off of the bed pulling at his wet clothing.

"Draco?" Ginny muttered reaching out for him as she rolled over. He quickly turned to her, and rubbed her back a bit.

"Just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back go to sleep." Ginny made a cute squeaky noise, then back over and went back to sleep. It was then that Hermione breathed a sigh of relief because she realized that though it wasn't much Draco was wearing boxers and Ginny still had a night gown on. With Ginny on her way back to sleep Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and forcibly dragged him out into the common room. "What is it Granger?"

"As if you don't know. What is she doing in your bed Malfoy, how could you do that to her, taking advantage?" Hermione seemed to be building up her stamina for yelling at him, and it didn't seem that she would ever stop.

"I didn't take advantage of her, she crawled into my bed sometime this morning. I didn't even realize that she was there until a few hours ago I swear." Hermione's wand was still in hand and Draco was afraid she might be tempted to use it. "I promise I have no idea why she was in there with me."

"I had a dream." Hermione and Draco spun around, they hadn't even heard Draco's door open, but sure enough there stood Ginny. "I'm sorry if it wasn't right, but I was scared." Draco crossed the room and enveloped Ginny in a hug. Her eyes were almost brimming with tears.

"It's ok, you can sleep in my bed whenever you want." His hand stroked her hair as he kept her in the circle of his arms. "Lets get dressed they you can tell us about your dream okay?" He pulled away from her a bit, and looked down at her negligee, it was the first time his brain had actually taken in what she was wearing. He watched as she nodded and walked back to her room, her hips had just the right amount of sway to make the silk lace reach unbelievably high. He traced her white creamy thighs with his eyes, and followed the flare of her hips. Her broad shoulders that flexed as she reached for the handle to her bedroom door accented her slight waist. Draco could tell that her entire frame built on muscles that had been honed from years of quidditch as she turned to close her door. Catching a slight glimpse of the tightened peaks that hid just below the surface of the silk caused an uncomfortable tightening in his jeans. The door had closed before he realized that he had been staring intently at her body.

"You are unbelievable Malfoy, why don't you just take a picture of her?" Hermione seemed a bit perturbed, but she still kept a hint of humor in her tone.

"If I could get her to let me take a picture of her in that then I would." He had his classic Malfoy smirk on as he turned from her and strode to his room, calling quickly over his shoulder. "Maybe you should wear something like that to bed Granger, maybe it'd get you more action." He ducked behind his door just as a hex blew off a chunk of wall.

It took only minutes for all of them to change and return to the common room. Hermione took her normal seat on the couch against the wall, and Ginny and Draco took their spots on the couch opposite her. Ginny slid under Draco's raised arm, bringing her head to rest on his upper chest. Using his heartbeat to ground her so she didn't break out in tears as she started to describe her dream. As she spoke Hermione and Draco seemed to just stare at opposite walls, taking in all of what she had to tell. When she spoke of him tackling her, Draco's arm tightened around her shoulders, pulling her closer as if to protect her from anything that might be coming.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione was worried, and when she glanced at Ginny she saw just what the dream had done to her, for her it wasn't just a dream, it was a glimpse of what may have happened that night.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that the next time I go to sleep it's going to happen again. I want to remember, I really do. Anything would be better than just seeing shadows and figures." She dug her face into Draco's chest, taking a deep shaky breath before finishing. "Not knowing forces me to make things up, and I just keep hoping that what I make up may be worse or better than what actually happened."

Draco ran a soothing hand through her hair, not releasing her from his grip. "You're safe, I wont let anything happen to you." Draco looked up towards Hermione, and he forced himself to keep his mask of indifference. "You're going to sleep with me from now on. I don't want you to wake up alone anymore." He wasn't asking anyone's permission, but was stating what was going to be.

"I better get going, some of us still have to attend classes. You two should think of getting to work if you're going to stay caught up." Hermione stood and crossed over to Ginny, kneeling in front of her and handing her a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain that held a metal teardrop pendant with a red stone in the center. "If you need anything, if you're scared, or remember something just rotate the stone and say 'adiuvo' and it'll contact me. If you are in real trouble, life or death troubles repeat the process twice." Ginny weighed the pendant in her hand before handing it to Draco.

"Help please." He took both sides of the clasp and draped the necklace around her neck. Ginny gathered her hair above her head, allowing Draco to shakily clasp the necklace. She blushed a little as she felt Draco's hand grace lightly over her newly exposed skin. "Thank you." She managed to finally get out. She looked towards Draco and smiled a bit, by the time his eyes released hers Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco we've been working for hours, can't we just take a break for a little while?" Ginny and Draco were sitting in the same places they had claimed 6 hours earlier, not even pausing for a break. They had done this for the last 5 days, and they had almost finished all of the work they needed to have completed. Draco just shook his head at the phrase that had become so common within their work that he almost laughed at her.

"We'll stop as soon as we finish this essay, it's the last thing that we have to do, then we can spend all of tomorrow relaxing and getting ready." At realizing that it was almost time for them to reenter the real world Ginny was both happy and horrified. She was eager to get out of the rooms and actually be able to see more than just the few walls she had seen. The problem was that the person who had made her forget was somewhere out in the halls, and she was afraid that he might try to hurt her again.

Just as Ginny was about to remind Draco that it wasn't the end of the world if they didn't finish the essay right away Hermione burst into the room with tears streaming down her face. She took one look at Ginny, Draco, and the stack of papers that were on the table, and ran for her room. "I'm going to go check on her." Ginny stood and walked towards Hermione's door, knocking gently before just opening the door and slipping in. "Hermione," Ginny kept her voice low as she approached the lump that was Hermione. Her bushy brown hair was fanned over her red duvet, and the set up of her room reflected Ginny and Draco's, only in her case the room was ceiling to floor bookshelves, and next to the desk was a huge organizational structure. "what happened?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just being stupid. You should go back to Draco, finish studying." Hermione fought to keep her voice steady while speaking. Ginny approached the bed, and sat next to her, laying her hand on her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere, now tell me what's wrong." Hermione sniffled one last time, then sat up wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe.

"Ok, I better start at the beginning of the week. You know I've been helping Professor Snape right?" Ginny nodded her head, and Hermione started her story.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the potions classroom the night after Ginny's dream even more determined to get to the bottom of things. "Miss. Granger." Snape was standing by his personal storeroom as he addressed her. "I do believe you may actually be of some help today." Hermione was shocked; he addressed her with such a nicety. "That is, if you get your ass in here and help me instead of just standing there gawking." Hermione quickly gathered herself, and crossed the room.

As Hermione got her first peek at his personal stores she felt as though she were entering his inner sanctum. The old wooden shelves where stocked to capacity, with some of the most rare, expensive, and volatile ingredients known to wizarding kind. "This is amazing." He turned with a smirk on his face.

"Don't touch anything!" Hermione's face dropped a bit, but she hoped that she could ease him into treating her better. "Follow me." Snape pressed a hidden knot in the wall, then got closer to the wall and whispered something Hermione couldn't quite hear. When he stood straight again the shelves started moving slightly inwards, causing about 8 inches of space to one side. Snape gestured for Hermione to enter the space.

Holding her head high she moved towards the space, and started to shuffle sideways through the space. She found herself well endowed enough to have to squeeze her bust through the space. Though it was a bit odd, she could have sworn that Snape had been staring at her chest as she went through, but quickly shook it off as her imagination seeing what she wanted to see.

Snape however was almost mesmerized as Hermione slide her body threw the gap, her bust crushing towards her body a bit. It was going to be a long week, and he hoped that sooner rather than later he would be able to finish the new potion he was working on.

As Hermione emerged from the small space she found herself in Snape's personal labs. He had a row of bubbling cauldrons on the left side of the room, and the basic potion ingredients were shelved along the right wall. The back of the room held a large oak door. "Professor Snape, this lab is incredible." Snape smirked, then turned to the first of five filled cauldrons.

"These cauldron's hold 5 of the most potent and rare memory potions available to wizard. You need to be extremely careful with how you brew, and maintain these potions. If we do one thing wrong then whomever did this to Miss. Weasley may go free." Hermione turned from the cauldrons to Snape.

"Why would they go free?"

"Because Miss Granger, if we do one thing wrong they could accuse us of planting the memory of her attacker." Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Alright, then we'll just have to make everything perfect then wont we?" Hermione had a look of pure determination on her face as she stepped up to the first cauldron. "So I'm assuming it's a five part potion, that she has to take in installments to allow her to remember in steps instead of all at once, possibly damaging her neural pathways right?" When Hermione looked up towards Snape she could see a hint of awe behind his cold mask.

"That is correct Miss. Granger." Hermione wanted to smile, even jump for joy a little. She didn't though; she figured that if she held that same cold mask that she would have for the entire time they worked together. She would give him a taste of his own medicine, and hold her feelings back, well try to at least.

"When will the first dose be ready?" She would be all business from here on out, she wouldn't notice when he removed his robes, letting her get a glimpse of the body beneath the billows. No, she wouldn't notice how his crisp white shirt fitted his broad shoulders and narrow waist perfectly. She would ignore the black trousers that accented his firm, tight, ass, and as he turned she would never be tempted to eye the slight bulge that was always there no matter what he was doing.

"A week, she can have her first dose the day after she starts back at classes. I'm hoping that the potion will work with her own mind, and as she sees more people around she'll be able to bring forward the suppressed memories. Has she started remembering anything yet?" He had turned completely towards Hermione, and she took a moment to break herself out of the slight stupor she was in from thinking about Ginny.

"She had a dream. No faces, just a figure, it chased her, and pinned her against a wall. She said it tackled her and pinned her to the ground when she tried to run away." Snape's face turned into his trademark frown.

"What did she do?" Hermione didn't know if she should really tell him what happened, but he was Draco's godfather, and he would probably think it was funny that she had climbed into bed with Draco.

"Well," Hermione paused for a moment, deliberating her options before deciding to just tell him. "she was scared, and didn't know what else to do. So she went to Draco, he made her feel safe, and she stayed with him." Snape's expressions were various, until he finally settled on his trademark smirk.

"Well isn't that something. I never expected Draco to get the little Weasley into his bed, even with her living near him." Hermione's grimace turned into a disappointed frown.

"They were fully clothed Professor, and I urge you to keep your thoughts to yourself." Snape almost laughed at that. "Do you need my help today, or is that all?"

"Today is the only day that we have to do anything, after this it's just record and observe. This meaning that you will be here every free moment you have. You will stay in this room from after dinner until curfew every night." Hermione opened her mouth as if to argue, but he abruptly cut her off. "On occasion I will be in the room with you, but for the most part you will be alone. You must check the potions texture, color, viscosity and the temperature of the heat every hour. You may study at the middle table, but be sure that you check every hour on the hour, and stir each cauldron as instructed every hour." With that Snape went to the far wall, and continued the work he had been doing before. Hermione followed him over, and mimicked him movements with the identical bundle of oak sprouts before her.

Hermione and Snape finished up for the night, and before he left he told her to return at her first break tomorrow.

Hermione spent most of the next day in Snape's private lab, following his instructions to the tee, and doing small amounts of studying between her duties. Snape kept to himself as he promised, causing her to get flustered every time he entered the room. It had almost been a week, and Hermione was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open at dinner, and as she entered the warm potions lab her body felt as though a ton had been added to it.

Hermione set an alarm for exactly an hour as she started the first potion, and as she finished the last her body finally gave out. Her legs buckled under her, and she was unconscious before she even hit the hard stone floor.

Hermione lay on the floor for only a few minutes until Snape walked into the lab to find Hermione's bag, but not Hermione. He walked over towards the cauldrons, wondering if she had done her duty yet. He rounded the corner of the table, to see Hermione sprawled on the floor. He dropped down to his knees, forgetting his carefully planted mask, hoping for the best. "Hermione, Hermione can you hear me?" He lifted his hand to her cheek, and felt that it was a little warm, but everything seemed in order. It hadn't even registered in Snape's mind that he had called her by her first name. As he pressed his palm closer to her face her head seemed to shift into it, as though she liked the feel of his palm

After running a few simple diagnostics he had learned during his work as a death eater. He found that other than a few bumps and bruises she was merely fast asleep. Gathering her up in his arms he carried her through the door on the opposite side of the labs into his personal chambers.

Hermione slept for not just a few minutes, or a few hours, but she didn't wake until almost dinner time the next day. As she started to stir Snape jumped out of the chair he was sitting in, and crossed over to his bed. "Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione answered with a grunt, and turned over. "Hey, come on, wake up." Snape placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw only a stone wall, but she could feel silky sheets against her skin. "Where am I?" Snape grinned a bit.

"You are in my personal chambers." Snape was still smiling when Hermione spun around. "You passed out when you came for your duties yesterday night. I had started to think you would never wake." Hermione was extremely confused.

"Why didn't you just bring me back to my room, and did you say yesterday night?"

"I didn't have the time to take you back to your room, and it's Saturday evening." Snape's hand was still on her shoulder while they were talking. "I found you, and when you refused to wake I simply laid you in the closest location." Hermione was finally getting her senses back.

"Thank you." Hermione's senses were overwhelmed with his scent. She could feel herself getting closer to him, even as her brain screamed at her to stop what she was doing. Next thing she knew she grabbed the front of his robes, and kissed him. He stiffened for a moment, before responding to her gentle lips. Hermione could feel his lips moving in sync with hers, and as his hand started to stroke her hair she snapped back into reality. Pulling away quickly Hermione jumped out of his bed, and ran out of his chambers, threw the lab, and out the door before Snape could even recompose himself.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"You kissed Professor Snape!" Draco burst into the room just as Hermione had finished her story, not being able to hold back any longer.

"Draco, get out! NOW!" Neither Draco, nor Hermione had expected Ginny to be the one to yell at Draco. It worked however; Draco's awed expression was still set on his face as he closed the door. "Hermione, you like him don't you?" Ginny wasn't speaking to her like she was broken, but like she was being an idiot.

"I, well, yes."

"Then I really don't see the problem, he kissed you back, let you sleep in his bed, so he must like you." Ginny for all that she didn't remember sure seemed to know what she was talking about.

"He's a teacher Ginny, I can't date a teacher."

"I never said you had to date him." Ginny winked at Hermione as they both erupted in bouts of laughter. After a little while Ginny had finally calmed herself enough to speak again. "Besides, I've been reading the guidelines that are imposed upon students so that I would know what to expect. It says that a teacher may not have relations with any students under the age of 17. Hermione you are 18, that means you could've already been dating him for a year, and no one can do anything to either of you." At this Hermione stared at Ginny in shock.

"Where did you find that rule?" Ginny giggled, and grabbed her _Hogwarts: a History_ from under her bed.

"Ginny I've read that cover to cover a million times, and no where in there does it say anything about teachers dating students." Ginny giggled outright again.

"This is the most recent copy ever, Dumbledore gave it to me. He told me that this edition will be out next year, and they decided to add a written version of the rules and regulations of Hogwarts." Hermione eagerly grabbed for the book, flipping quickly threw the pages to find the new section.

Ginny stood, her job being done, and headed for the door to finish her essay. "Oh, and Hermione you can have the book if you do one thing for me." Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"What do you want Ginny?"

"You promise to do it, or I'll take the book back right now and not let you see it ever again." Hermione eagerly nodded her head. "After you read the section, you have to go and show Professor Snape, and ask him what he thinks about your newly learned information." Hermione's mouth dropped open, as she processed what Ginny was saying. "I expect him to know about this tomorrow afternoon, he told me I needed to come down for my first dose of memory potion, so I'll expect him to know when I ask. Or I'll tell him more than just about the rule." Ginny had an evil grin on her face as she strolled across into the common room.

"What's that look for?" Draco was back to sitting on his couch, though instead of his essay he held a muggle fiction novel.

"Oh, nothing, I just made Hermione a deal I know she can't break." Ginny settled herself beside Draco, turning to face him, with one leg bent awkwardly between them. "You know I think I want to try something before I finish my essay." Draco looked up from his book again.

"And what would that be?" He saw Ginny's mouth form into a small smile.

"Well why don't I just show you?" With that Ginny leaned forward, and slid a hand behind his neck. Her face came extremely close to his, and she paused just before her lips touched his. She gave another small smile at his shocked look, then pressed her lips gently to his. As their lips met Draco's hands quickly found their ways around Ginny's back. One of his hands tangled into her hair, as the other pulled her closer to him hoping that he wasn't dreaming again. He nibbled at her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her warm mouth. Just as she started to open her mouth to him Hermione came running into the room.

"What if he doesn't want to… Oh!" Hermione stared at them for a moment as Ginny tried to extract herself from Draco's embrace. "I'm just going to go talk to Professor Snape." Ginny grinned as Hermione started to leave the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she reached the portrait hole. "He will."

"But…"

"Trust me, just don't give him any other choice and you'll be fine." With that Ginny settled herself on the couch opposite Draco and went back to working on her last paper. As Ginny sat Hermione left the room, with Draco still shooting her a look of pure loathing for interrupting Ginny and his first kiss.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review...tell me if you like the way this is going… I want to feel loved... :(


	7. My Name Is Love? No

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

CATION: SMUT AHEAD… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED… IT IS GRAPHIC… IF YOU WOULD LIKE THEN JUST SKIP IT. BUT I HAVE NOW WARNED YOU!

Chapter 7

My Name Is Love? No… Can't be

Ginny was sitting on her bed brushing her shower wet hair, and wondering if anything would change now that she had kissed Draco. It wasn't like it went any farther than a kiss. Ginny had made sure to immerse herself in the rest of her report for the rest of the night, then ran off to take a long how shower, washing her hair twice, and leaving her conditioner in for far longer than normal resulting in extremely soft hair that was utterly unmanageable. Ginny brushed through her hair over and over again, wondering if maybe she should sleep in her room. Really Ginny had no problem with her room, it was the dreams that accompanied her sleeping alone.

Ever since Ginny had started sleeping in Draco's bed the dreams had gone away. She didn't know if it was the fact that she wasn't alone, or that it was Draco who was with her, but she knew that she felt better when he was with her.

After arguing with herself over what she was going to do she finally settled on just keeping her routine and sleeping with Draco again. She let her hair fall in billowy soft waves, and slipped on her now normal dark green nightgown. Crossing the common room she let herself into Draco's room, coming face to face with a very naked Draco Malfoy.

"Oh." Ginny's voice was only a whisper as her eyes shamelessly raked over Draco. His muscular torso formed a perfect slim arrow down to his groin. Her eyes stayed glued to that region of Draco for more than a few seconds, taking in the large organ even when it was soft. Her eyes drifted down his toned legs, before taking the devastatingly slow trip back up his body, again pausing at his groin, which had started to stir while she was appraising him.

"Um… Ginny?" Ginny's eyes darted up to his face. His high cheekbones were tinged pink with a slight blush, which stood out drastically with his pale marble skin. Draco turned, and grabbed the boxers sitting on his bed quickly, before sliding them on before taking a deep breathe and turning to the still shell shocked Ginny.

"O my god, I'm so sorry Draco." Ginny then turned her back, her face in her hands. While some may try to get the image out Ginny was trying desperately to remember every last inch of his anatomy. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see only his molten silver eyes.

"Ginny, it's fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later, though I had wished that we would both be naked at the time." Ginny and Draco laughed threw the awkward moment, and Draco launched right into the question that he most definitely wanted to ask. "Did you like what you saw?" Ginny kept giggling, her eyes averted, afraid to meet his stare again for fear of doing something she knew she would regret.

When Ginny finally composed herself the bout of laughter had worn her out. She leaned against Draco, her eyes shut as she let his warmth envelop her. His arms came around her, cradling her smaller body to his muscular frame. "Draco, what are we doing?" Ginny didn't open her eyes, she just asked the question as if speaking to the air.

"I think… we may be falling in love." Draco had a smile on his face, pulling Ginny closer. "Wow that sounded cheesy, but it's true." Ginny tried not to smile, but she couldn't help the grin coming across her face. She turned and grazed her lips across Draco's, but pulled away before the kiss could go any further. His soft slightly chapped lips were addiction to her, and she had only had one taste.

"Lets go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning. It's our last free day, and I want to make sure that I'm ready to face everyone on Monday." She shifted back into the bed, pulling the covers over her and waiting for Draco to slip in behind her. "Draco, everything is going to be alright with my potion tomorrow right?" Draco's arm snaked its way around her waist pulling her closer to him, molding her curves to his strength.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you again." With that Ginny fell into a dead sleep, but Draco said awake. His free hand stroked Ginny's hair away from her face, and he forced himself to stay somber as he tried to memorize her. He would never let her know, but he was terrified that she would wake up with her memories, and forget how he felt about her. "Never." Draco was reassuring himself more than Ginny that she wouldn't be hurt again. With that Draco joined Ginny in sleep hoping that tomorrow would go as planned, and Ginny wouldn't have to deal with the stress any longer.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione rushed down to the dungeons, hoping not to get caught by any teachers as she wound down the last corridor the new book securely in her grasp. She paused when she reach Snape's door, hoping that he wouldn't be angry. Her hand was knocking before she could stop it, and she quickly gripped the book with both hands taking a deep breath. "ENTER!" Snape's voice rang clear through the heavy oak door.

The door had a slight creak as Hermione pushed it open, and as she entered the room she noticed that Snape wasn't at his desk, but near the entrance to his personal labs. His usual cold mask dropped as he spotted Hermione, and it was replaced with a look of concern.

Hermione entered the room completely, and closed the door behind her. She walked completely across the room before either of them spoke. "I read something very interesting tonight, and I thought that perhaps you may want to read it as well." Hermione opened the book to the page she had saved, and handed it to Snape. "Paragraph 4." She walked over to his desk chair, and sat without hesitation, crossing her jean clad legs and watching him as he read. She watched as his eyes lit up slightly, before he looked at her, then back to the book, then back to her, then back to the book. Finally after he'd continued the flicking of his head a few more times he dropped the book on the floor and rushed over to Hermione, gathering her up into his arms, and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Hermione didn't hesitate to slip her arms around his neck, and plunge her hair into his surprisingly silky locks. Her lips moved against hers, as his hands began to pull her soft curves closer to him. While he had his normal teaching robes on she was only wearing a pair of tight muggle jeans, and a black tank top that hugged her curves. As he pulled her closer she could feel the proof of his desire pressing into her stomach causing her to gasp. Her mouth opening gave Snape the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue, massaging her mouth with his.

One of Hermione's hands broke free from his hair and drifted down his fabric-covered chest to rest on the bulge hidden beneath multiple layers of fabric. A moan escaped from deep within his throat as she started to massage her hand back and forth over his manhood. Snape kissed his way down her jaw as he lifted her to sit on his desk.

Much to Hermione's dismay once she was perched atop his desk he moved away. She protested by trying to pull him back to her, but he grabbed his hands in hers and held onto them. "Hermione I would love to continue, but we need to talk first." Hermione got an evil grin on her face, and motioned for him to start talking. "Well, while we are technically able to date, we need to consider what everyone else will say…What pray tell are you doing?" As Snape had been talking Hermione had jumped down from the desk, and was currently pushing his robes to either side of his body while her hands dragged up his pant-clad thighs.

"I am listening to every word you say, so if you are about to get to the part where you have a plan that would be good. Now while you talk I am going to entertain myself a bit. Unless you don't have enough…" Hermione squeezed his crotch gently as she spoke. "…self control to finish your thoughts." Snape's eyes had started to glaze over, but he forced himself to continue talking as Hermione's hand reached for his zipper.

"I'm not going to say that we shouldn't see each other." Hermione started to pull his pants towards his knees, then towards his ankles. "I have a feeling that the other students wouldn't take it to well, you…" Hermione had taken his pants to his ankles, and had now curled her fingers around the elastic of his boxers, and gave them a tug to free his erection from their confines. His length was better than she had ever imagined it. Though as she took it into her hand she had doubts that it would ever fit inside of her. "…may be criticized for being…uh" Snape couldn't hold back a groan as Hermione's lips connected with the tip of his leaking head. "I…I… oh fuck." Hermione took as much of him as possible into her mouth, and massaged the rest with her hand. As it was she could only fit half of him into her mouth even with him partially down her throat. Snape's hand tangled in her hair, as he laid his head back in complete bliss. His hard rod was completely encased in her hot wet mouth. She slide her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head of him, casing him to inhale audibly. It had been a long while since Snape had been in the presence of a woman in this capacity, so when Hermione hummed while he was buried deep within her throat he couldn't hold back any longer. He released his hot seed deep into her throat, and stared mouth agape as she swallowed as much as she could, then licked the remaining drops from his thighs.

Hermione rose from her place on the floor, and smiled at Snape before leaning down and kissing him again. Their tongues danced for a moment, then Hermione pulled away and went back to her perch on his desk, her feet on either side of his chair. "Now Severus, what do you want to do? I do believe you got a little distracted." She smirked at Snape as he bent down a bit and pulled his pants back to his waist.

"I wonder how that could've happened?" Severus smirked. "Now back to what I was saying. I think that we should tell Dumbledore, and the other professors so it wont seem odd if you just happen to disappear some nights, or a weekend." Hermione giggled, but was cut off as his long fingers started raking up and down her thighs. "So, now that we've got that covered, how about we help you with your little problem." His nimble fingers quickly unclasped her jeans, and dragged them down her legs, surprised to find her sans underwear. A thin strip of hair pointed him towards her bare pink lips almost begging for his kisses. His head dipped down between her thighs, kissing her nub as his fingers ran circles up towards her covered breasts.

Hermione's fingers tangled in Snape's hair, urging him forward closer, harder, anything. His talented tongue snaked out from his mouth, plunging beneath her folds, tasting her wet center. The taste exploded in his mouth, causing him to press even further between the apex of her thighs. "More… More… OH…" Hermione's cries helped urge Snape on, his mouth eagerly sucking on her, running his tongue in quick circles around her clit. He added his fingers in the mix, teasing her entrance before plunging his index finger deep within her. His fingers were long enough to reach far into her depths, quickly adding another finger he began pumping into her faster. "Sev, oh faster, faster!" Hermione was close to the edge, knowing this he kept his pace fast, and sucked her sweet nub tightly into his mouth before nibbling it just a bit causing her to loose control. "SEVERUS!!!" He lapped at her juices as they poured over his fingers, loving the way his name sounded being moaned from her delicious lips.

Hermione came down from her orgasm slowly, allowing herself to just be instead of thinking. As her mind came to she gazed at Snape who was still on his knees, just watching her reaction. "We are definitely going to have to do that again." Hermione had a smile planted on her face, grinning like an idiot. "I should get going, wouldn't want to get caught before we tell anyone now would I?" Snape for the first time Hermione had ever seen was actually smiling.

"Are you sure you want to go? You could stay all night if you like." Hermione grinned, but hopped down off of the desk just the same. Snape helped her pull her pants back into position reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I've got to get back tonight." Hermione planted a quick kiss on Snape's lips, then turned to leave. "Oh, and why don't we talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." With a smile on her lips she walked back to her room in a complete daze. When she finally got to the common room it was empty, and the papers were cleared off the table.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Ginny awoke draped over Draco's chest, her hand over his shoulder, and his arm still around her waist. Their legs were tangled, and she could feel his even breath ruffling her hair. She wished they could stay that way forever, no problems, and no memories, just peace. Her hand lightly started drawing circles over his smooth chest, playing with the blond fuzz that was scattered lightly over his taught skin. She was lost in thought when her hand was captured in his, and he brought her knuckles to his mouth lightly grazing them with his lips. "Morning beautiful." Draco's sleep logged voice was deep and gravely, as he pulled her closer to him. "Are you ready for today?" Ginny didn't think she had the strength to answer, so she simply nodded her head. "Alright, lets get up and have some breakfast, then we can just relax until this afternoon." Ginny sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, if we must." Ginny decided that it would be to much to ask for them to hide away in bed for the whole day, so she snuck off to the bathroom. It must have been almost an hour when Ginny stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back into a loose knot, and she was wearing a loose pair of jeans with a tight dark purple v neck t-shirt. "Draco, do you mind if we just hang out and read a bit today? I don't really feel up to anything else." Draco nodded from his perch on the couch, and gestured for her to come join him.

"We can do whatever you want." Ginny and Draco both chose the cheesiest fiction novels they could find, and snuggled up together on the couch. It was around 3 o'clock when Hermione came busting in the room with a huge grin on her face.

"I have something I need to tell you." She was literally bouncing as she sat on the couch across from Ginny and Draco. "I'm officially dating Severus." Draco's jaw dropped, but Ginny squealed and jumped up to give Hermione a hug.

"What took you so long?" Ginny pulled Hermione down on the couch, and didn't even glance at the still gaping Draco.

"Well…" Hermione launched into the whole story of how they wanted to tell Dumbledore and get his ok before they told anyone else. When she finished telling them of how excited Dumbledore had been that Severus was finally getting a girl for once Draco finally broke out of his stupor with bouts of laughter.

"You… are dating… my… godfather…HA!" Draco was straining to get enough air in his lungs to both breath and laugh at the same time.

Ginny and Hermione decided to leave him to his own devices, and ventured into Hermione's room to discuss every last detail of what happened. By the time Hermione had finished Ginny was about to burst wanting to tell her about what Draco said.

Ginny had forgotten all about the potion until she heard Professor Snape's voice from the floo in the living room, it was time for her to take the potion. A few seconds later Snape had stepped threw the fireplace a vial of the first dose of potion in hand.

Snape eyes Ginny's coy smile, and shot a quick glare towards Hermione. "What, you should have expected me to at least tell them. I mean come on it'll be fine." She stepped up giving him a slight peck on the lips before turning to Ginny. "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded and stepped forward taking the vial from him. She uncorked the vial then quickly tipped it back downing the whole of the contents in two quick gulps. It was then after she had paused that she noticed the horrible taste. She grimaced, and hoped that she didn't have to deal with the taste for much longer; cocking her head to the side she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She felt as though someone had shoved a needle into her skull. The pain slowly faded as she massaged the back of her head slightly.

Everyone stared at Ginny, they didn't really expect something to happen so soon, but they were hopping that maybe the pain was significant. Both Hermione and Snape expected that there would be something with every dose. "Well… anything?" Hermione asked as she walked a little closer to Ginny.

AUTHOR NOTE: Please write something for review...I want to feel loved... :(


	8. My Name Is Damnit

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 8

My Name Is… Damn it

Ginny opened her eyes to find Draco leaning on his elbow watching her. "Good morning beautiful." Ginny started to sit up, but Draco just placed a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure you're ready for today? I'm sure we could get Dumbledore to allow you more time before going back." Ginny pulled away from Draco, and raised her eyes to him.

"I'm going to school today. Just because I still don't remember something doesn't mean that you get to keep me here all to yourself." Ginny grinned up towards Draco, pulling him down for a quick kiss before she bounced out of bed, and straight to the bathroom. Ginny jumped in the shower, dragging her fingers through her thick mane of hair. She tried to get the tension out of her back that came from being hunched over at the table all week. Draco had humbly volunteered to give her a back massage, but she reluctantly turned him down. She still wasn't sure how far she was willing to go with Draco, she knew she wanted him, but she wanted to know who she was first.

Ginny wrapped herself in a fluffy green towel, and cast a drying charm on her hair before exiting the bathroom. Draco sat fully dressed on the couch. "Hey beautiful, you better get dressed quick, we're going to eat in the Great Hall today." Ginny grinned, and flounced quickly into her room.

Ginny threw on her uniform skirt, but didn't tuck in her button up shirt. Her knee high socks were still a good 4 or 5 inches from the bottom of her skirt, and the Mary-Jane heels that Hermione had suggested for her big return. Ginny decided that since she was going to be seeing everyone as if it was the first time she was going to look as hot as humanly possible. Why not make the man who did this to her wish that she were his?

Ginny grabbed her temporary Slytherin robe, threw her bag over her shoulder, and pulled open her door. Draco's mouth dropped open as she strutted into the room, doing a little twirl before she reached him. "What do you think?"

"I think that you should be locked in my room until further notice." He stood, and snaked his arms around her waist, sneaking a light kiss on her neck before smiling down at her.

"What do you really think?" Ginny's hands slid around his neck as she smiled back up at him.

"I think that every guy is going to want to be me today." They stood together until Hermione came out of her room.

"Well, are we ready to face the wolves?" Hermione was smiling the same smile she'd worn since she and Snape had gotten together the night before, it was slightly naughty, but also extremely happy.

"Speak for yourself Granger, you're the one who has to sit with them." Draco's hold tightened on Ginny for a second before releasing her waist and taking her hand. "Lets go I'm starving." Draco and Ginny led as they walked towards the Great Hall, they knew that they would be arriving a little late, so most if not all of the student body would be there. "Are you ready?" Ginny squeezed Draco's hand then pushed the door to the Great Hall open, taking a deep breath as she entered.

All conversation halted as people stared at Ginny, but just as suddenly whispers started spreading throughout the hall quickly. Hermione looked over to see Ron standing with his mouth in a tight line, and his face redder than she had ever seen it. She took one last glance at Ginny, squeezed her arm then left to go deal with Ron.

Ginny watched as Hermione retreated, then turned up to smile at Draco. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." Draco let out a laugh then ushered her to the Slytherin table where everyone dropped their conversations and stared as the youngest Weasley made herself at home in the snakes lair.

"Um… Mate, why is the red head sittin' here?" Blaise whispered from his right. Draco hadn't thought to inform the Slytherins that they had a new member, but he knew that if anyone could get them to accept her it was Snape.

Draco glared at those in close proximity. "Ginny I'm going to go talk to Professor Snape, I'll be right back." Draco said loud enough for everyone to hear. Ginny just nodded at Draco, not knowing what the big deal was that she was sitting there.

When Hermione had sat she noticed that Ron and Harry where staring at her with varying expressions. Ron looked pissed beyond believe, while Harry looked extremely confused. "Hey guys, how did you sleep?"

"How did we sleep? How did we sleep? You've been hanging out with my sister, and didn't have the decency to say anything, to tell me that you were sleeping in the same room with her?! I can't believe you Hermione how could you do this to me! I thought we were a couple here? How could you possible go on about knowing that my sister is sleeping right there and not tell me?" Hermione was just about to tell Ron off when she noticed Draco up talking to Professor Snape.

Ginny watched as Draco made his way across the Great Hall towards Snape, and Ginny could see him lean over and whisper something in his ear. As soon as Draco stood straight Snape glared at Dumbledore like he was the spawn of the earth.

Snape stood, and walked towards Dumbledore with the evil sneer in place. He bent down close to the old mans ear, and whispered quickly. Dumbledore's face didn't even flinch, but he stood without a word and cast Sonorus silently. "Attention! Student's I have an announcement." All noise quickly faded in the Great Hall, and some students cast a quick look towards Ginny. "As you may have noticed Miss. Weasley is seated at the Slytherin table this morning." As Dumbledore paused everyone in the hall looked towards the Slytherins, and the Slytherins looked towards Ginny. "After the incident that I told you of we have temporarily placed her in Slytherin." Whispers built around the hall, and Draco could hear some worried voices and cries of outrage coming from the Gryffindor table, whilst the Slytherins just continued to stare at their newest member in confusion.

"Also, Miss. Weasley has presently passed placement exams, and will be attending all 7th year classes. Now everyone may resume their meals." As Dumbledore sat the heads in the Great Hall all turned to Ginny.

"Why in Merlin's name is MY little sister being forced to sit with those snakes?!" Hermione was pulling at Ron's arm, trying to get him to sit down before he did something stupid. "Ginevra Molly Weasley you get your arse over here and sit where you belong!" The heads of both staff and students snapped towards Ron. His face was bright red, and his hands were balled into fists. Draco however looked straight to Ginny, who was looking questioningly at Ron.

Ginny's didn't know how the insane man was, or what he was talking about, but she knew she was terrified of him. Her head started throbbing steadily until she couldn't stand it anymore, and a scream tore from her chest as she grabbed her head between her hands.

Draco saw Ginny's pained expression before her scream came, and he started sprinting towards her. About half way to the table he felt fingers curl around his arm. As he turned he realized that it was Ron gripping his arm as though he would break it in a moment. "Get off of me Weasel." Draco ground out through gritted teeth. Ron was shaking with fury, so much so that he hadn't seen Hermione raise her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ron froze instantly, unable to move any part of his body, causing him to start to slip to the floor. Draco quickly wrenched his arm from Ron's grip, and continued towards Ginny.

Ginny was huddled on the floor gripping her head and screaming at the top of her lungs. The tears had started, and were leaving wet tracks down her face. Draco held onto her and rocked back and forth forgetting everyone else in the room. "Ginny, beautiful it's going to be all right, I promise it'll get better." He kept his arms locked around her no matter how loud she was screaming, or how many people gathered around the couple.

After a good 10 minutes Ginny's screams quieted as the pain started to fade away. Draco didn't let go of her though; he kept his hold on her as though he was afraid she would break. "Ginny, are you okay?" Ginny looked up to Draco and wrinkled her brow.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER!!!" Ginny's fury was insane as she pulled out of Draco's grasp. "Where is he!?" It took only a few seconds for Harry to be pushed to the front of the crowd, and into the circle. The moment he entered she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Ginny?" Harry was about to ask her what the hell was going on when her knee connected with his groin. He instantly crumbled to the floor as every guy in the room groaned in commiseration for Harry.

"Ginny, what do you remember?" Ginny never took her eyes off of the cowering boy-who-would-be-dead.

"This arse over here told everyone that I was a bloody great lay." The shocked silence echoed throughout the room. "I never even had sex with you! You couldn't get it up the one time we tried!" Ginny ended her statement with a swift kick to Harry's ribs before backing up. "FUCK YOU!"

Draco put an arm around Ginny's shoulders trying to hide his smile back as she outed Harry bloody Potter as a virgin. He pulled her out of the Great Hall, and headed straight for the potions class, it was their first class anyways, and Snape would want to know what happened anyway.

Ginny continued to swear under her breath as they entered the dungeons. "Gin, what do you remember?" At this Ginny abruptly stopped talk, and turned her head towards the desk.

"I just remember that, and how mad I was at him, but I never said anything because…" Ginny trailed off, not wanting to admit to Draco the reason.

"Because what Ginny? I promise no matter what you say I won't be angry."

"… because I was still in love with him." Ginny kept her voice low, and mumbled the last of the line. "I didn't want to hurt him… even though he hurt me."

Draco couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that he felt towards Potter at that very moment. "It's okay Ginny, but I have to ask. Do you still love him?" Ginny looked up at Draco's sad mercury orbs, and smiled her coy smile.

"No, I don't think I do." Draco still had a shadow of doubt behind his eyes when it came to what Ginny was really thinking. "Draco, I promise, I'm over him. Here I'll prove it to you." With that Ginny stood from her stool, and fisted her hands in the front of Draco's robe. She didn't worry with taking her time, but simply went in for the kill. Her lips pressed passionately against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and showing him all that she felt for him.

When Hermione and Snape entered the potions room they were dumbstruck to find Draco and Ginny snogging heatedly at by Snape's desk. The mere sight of the desk brought back the images of the night prior to both Hermione and Snape. The both looked longingly at each other before Snape shook his head slightly then cleared his throat attempting to call attention to their presence in the room.

Ginny and Draco continued snogging, unaware that anyone was there, but when a moan escaped Draco's lips that was the end of their fun. Snape stepped up and grabbed Draco by the collar, wrenching him away from Ginny. "I would think that you would have the ability to control yourself at such a time." Snape commented while looking at the boy at present hanging from his hand.

"Sorry Professor Snape, but I just couldn't help myself." Ginny was grinning as Snape and Draco stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're telling me that you initiated this then?" Ginny's smile brightened as she nodded her head. "Really…" Snape raised his eyebrows, and replaced his usual frown with a playful smirk. "Now Miss. Weasley, why don't you tell me what happened at the Great Hall today?" Ginny's smile diminished a bit, and she looked towards Draco.

"I was just watching Draco, and I was looking around the hall, when I felt this pain suddenly throbbing in the back of my skull. It started dull, but started building and suddenly it felt like someone was stabbing something in my brain, that's when I started screaming, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I was seeing shadows, and suddenly I saw Harry, though I didn't know who he was at first, the name just came to me. I felt how much I used to love him, and how much he hurt me. It took a while for me to get it all thought out, apparently it's going to take some time… and pain." Ginny unconsciously rubbed the spot on her head where the throbbing had been. Snape and Hermione just stared at her for a second then looked at each other.

"Ginny, can you handle the pain?" Hermione had her serious studious voice on.

"If it means getting my memories back, getting me back, then yes. Though we're going to have to find someway to get me out of places before I break down, especially if it gets worse before it gets better." She smiled up at Draco. "Plus, how can I stop now? I can only remember Harry, I won't stop until I remember everything, including Draco." Ginny had the silliest grin on her face directed to Draco when the door flew open.

A very pissed off Ron entered the potions room, flanked by Seamus and Harry. When Ron saw Ginny he headed in her direction, ignoring everyone else. "Did I hear right little sis, can you not remember anything?" Ginny looked from Ron to Snape, who was lost for words. He knew that Dumbledore hadn't told the students about the memory problems, but he expected her brother to at least know. Then again it would be explained if his parents had expected him to help her get her memory back.

"Draco, who is that?" Ginny was talking only to Draco, but Ron heard what she said, and whom she said it to.

"What the bloody hell do you mean who is that! I'm your brother, your blood; I should be taking care of you, not some pompous jackass ferret!" Ron was fuming, though secretly he was laughing, reveling in the fact that she didn't remember what he had done to her. He couldn't help but think how much fun it would be to scare the shit out of Ginny then have his way with her again. "You better give me MY sister right now or else…" Ron left the threat open ended, but he didn't expect what came next.

Ginny's fist connected cleanly to his nose, knocking him backwards. "FUCK that hurt!" Ginny groaned as she cradled her broken knuckles in her other hand. "Hermione could you heal this for me?" She held out her bleeding hand, and after a few swishes from Hermione's wand it was completely healed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ginny?" Seamus was standing over Ron like some sort of twisted protector.

"He insulted my boyfriend, so I hit him." Draco laughed lightly as the shocked expressions spread across the three boys faces; even Snape couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from turning up at the statement.

"Boyfriend huh?" It was Harry that spoke.

"Yes Harry, boyfriend, and he's a hell of a better person to me now then you ever were." Harry's mouth turned into a deep frown.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything."

"Snape and Hermione are working on it, so far you are the only thing I can remember. Oh, and just so you know, if any of you ever come near Draco or I again, I won't hesitate to engorgio something so important to you that you'll be in tears before the spell is even at half mast. All three boys went white as ghosts.

When Ron heard that she would be getting her memory back he was horrified, if she remembered then he would without a doubt be sent to Azkaban. He had to find some way to get to Ginny, get her away from Draco. He had to scare her so bad she would never tell, or hurt her so bad she couldn't tell. He already had a plan forming in his head as she walked to the desk in the front, dragging Draco along.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"What are we going to do about Ron Sev? Hermione had gone through a long day, and was curled up on Snape's couch with him trying to just think of what they were going to do. They had given Ginny the second dose of potion that night, and they had added a powerful sleeping drought so she wouldn't have to worry about dreams.

"I think we just need to keep him away from her for now. There isn't much else we can do." Hermione huffed, and snuggled back deeper into his chest. "I'm sure when she gets her memory back everything will be fine. Whatever idiot did this to her will be sent to Azkaban, and everything will go back to normal." Hermione turned her head a bit towards Snape.

"Who do you think did it?" Snape's face dropped down to look into her upside down eyes.

"I'm just not sure 'Mione, I'm just not sure." Snape ran his hand threw her hair, hoping to elevate some of her stress.

"I'm afraid it might have been someone close to her. I mean did you see Seamus's face when she said Draco was his boyfriend. I mean, she was dating him before this, she was thinking about making him her first. What if it went really wrong?" Hermione and Severus sat in each other's arms for another hour just staring blankly into the fire. They didn't need anything other than that.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco was woken suddenly in the middle of the night by a loud shrill scream coming from beside him. As he turned towards her to hold her he noticed that her hands were once again on her head, and tears were streaming down her face. He had to find a way to dull the scream eventually, otherwise he was going to go deaf by the time she remembered everything.

Ginny could literally feel the pathways of her brain being burnt through. It felt like someone was pouring acid on the blockades that she had built up against her memories. She tried to hold onto the burn longer in order to burn more blockades down, but soon a cool voice rang through her mind. It was Draco, grounding her, bringing her back to sanity.

Ginny slowed her screaming, then opened her eyes, slowly turning towards the body that belonged to the strong arms holding her in place. His molten silver had her locked in place, and in that moment she knew that she would face whatever she had to in order to stay with him. "I… I…" Ginny was fighting through the fog of sleep to tell him the things she remembered. "I remember…" With that sleep overtook Ginny, and left Draco with a million thoughts running through his head.

AUTHOR NOTE: HeHe… I'm evil, sorry… Please write something for review...I want to feel loved... :(


	9. My Name Is Savior

CATION: THERE IS SMUT AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SMUT. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC IMAGES WITHIN. 

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 9

My Name Is Savior

Draco was still awake when Ginny began to stir, reading the very worn fiction novel in front of him. Ginny's cat like stretch made Draco drop the book immediately, and rush towards the bed. "Draco? What are you doing up already?" Ginny started to stand, when she saw Draco's anxious expression. "You want to know what I remember don't you?"

Draco's eyes searched her warm honey pools, hoping to find what she had found in her mind. "Only if you want to tell me."

"I remember you, well I remember more what you did." Draco's face dropped, he knew that this would happen eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"And?" Draco didn't know what else to say, he couldn't very well defend himself. He knew that nothing he said would change what he had done. Staring at the bedspread Draco couldn't bring himself to look towards Ginny while she spoke.

"I could see you, but I didn't know why you were saying the things you were saying. It was surreal, almost like you were speaking to a ghost. I can't say that I understand why you said the things you were saying, to me, and everyone else." Draco's eyes were still glued to the comforter, but Ginny reached her hand out and tipped his chin up. "I'm not leaving Draco, even though I know what you did in the past." Ginny leaned up, and kissed Draco with as much passion as she could muster. Her tongue was raping his mouth, taking in every crevice, and every curve before slowly dancing with his own. Her hand held onto either side of his face as she pulled away and looked straight into his steel eyes. "I'm not going to give up what I want now, just because of what happened then." Draco nodded, and held her gaze.

"I can't even tell you how happy that makes me." He paused taking a shaky breath. "We should probably tell Professor Snape of this newest memory, ask him when he wants to administer the next dose." Ginny nodded, then headed to the wardrobe where she kept about half of her clothes. She tended to keep the things that Draco liked, or were nicer in his room, since she only slept there. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, then we'll leave." Draco hurried out the door, and towards the shower, wishing that he had Ginny with him.

Draco respected the fact that Ginny wasn't ready to go past kissing, and he wouldn't say a word about crossing any line. It was just his thoughts that were always swimming when she was around, hell even when she wasn't around he was thinking about her. Sleeping in the same bed with her was harder than she knew. He woke up at least twice a night with a painful tightening in his groin, and it wasn't always relieved by taking a quick piss then going back to sleep. It only took a week before Draco had to do something he hadn't done in a long time; he started taking things into his own hands. He wasn't complaining, nor would he mention anything to Ginny about it, it was simply something he had to do. There was no way he was going to cheat on Ginny; he would wait for her to be ready as long as that took.

Draco switched on the faucets to hot, and stripped off his boxers, nearly groaning as the fabric slid of the erection he was currently sporting. He didn't know how Ginny could get him so worked up so fast, but he could clearly see just how much she did as he took his raging hard-on in his hand. He stood facing the shower she he wouldn't have to clean anything up. His hand wrapped around his cock as he closed his eyes picturing Ginny in his mind. He worked his palm faster and faster, not bothering with subtlety. He was working himself up so far he could hear nothing but the sound of blood pumping in his ears.

Ginny walked quietly towards the bathroom, hoping that Draco would be okay with taking their relationship to the next level. Well at least the next level for her, she didn't plan on sleeping with him, yet. She cracked open the door to find Draco feverously pumping himself, his head tipped forward in concentration and ecstasy. Ginny thought for a moment of leaving him to finish himself, but as her name slipped from his lips she decided not to wait any longer. She slipped into the now steamy bathroom, and closed the door silently behind her.

Silently walking across the room Ginny didn't think about what she was doing, but just started moving. She dropped to her knees, and placed her hand over Draco's, causing him to jump. His eyes snapped open, and they locked with hers, causing her to smirk up to him before taking his hand away, and teasing her hand over the head of his cock, thumbing the dripping slit. A bead of cum leaked onto her finger, and she brought it slowly to her mouth, reveling in the unique flavor that was completely Draco.

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ginny's mouth edged forward and took him completely into her warm hot mouth, sucking gently on the head. Draco was so worked up by this point that it didn't take much more of Ginny's ministrations for him to release down her throat. Ginny swallowed as quickly as she could, then continued cleaning him off while he shook with the extended stimulation.

"That…was… wow." Draco was trying to form words, but his breathing was still heavy.

Ginny just smirked at Draco, and stood from her spot on the floor. "I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd give you a hand." Draco's face broke out in a giddy smile. "Do you mind if I join you in the shower?" Draco couldn't speak, he just stood there dumbfounded by the fact that Ginny had dropped her dressing gown on the floor, and now stood before her in all her naked glory. She slipped into the shower before Draco came out of his stupor, and started lathering her hair with Shampoo.

"Here let me help you with that." Draco continued lathering her hair with shampoo, and slid his hands through her long red locks. His fingers traced her back, and slid around to her stomach as she pressed against him. Draco's hands teased her hipbones and her rib cage as he suckled on her left shoulder, he didn't want to push her boundaries to far.

Ginny getting frustrated with Draco being so considerate grabbed his left hand in hers and brought it to her breast, while bringing his right between her legs. She realized then that Draco needed the not so subtle signs that she wanted more. She turned and decided to take charge of the situation once more. Ginny claimed Draco's mouth, in a heated kiss, and thrust her fingers into his silvery locks, tilting her head to gain better access to his mouth. "Draco," It was the most powerful moan that he had ever heard, it made him stop what he was doing and stare into her warm brown eyes.

"What?" Draco wanted to so desperately take Ginny right here and right now.

"I…oh god… I want you to stop being afraid." Draco looked at her disbelievingly, wondering what she was saying. He cocked his head to the side and gave her his best questioning look. "Stop being afraid of touching me. I don't want to have sex with you yet, I'm not ready for that, but that doesn't mean that you can't touch me," Ginny brought Draco's hand to her breast to accentuate her point. "It doesn't mean that you can't taste me either." Draco's mouth dropped open as Ginny winked at him before stepping back into the spray of the water, quickly rinsing her hair of any left over suds then slipping from the shower. Draco thought that Ginny was going to leave, but as he stepped from the shower he saw Ginny sitting on the counter with her right leg propped up on the counter, and her left leg dangling off the edge, wearing not a scrap of clothing.

Without a second thought he walked forward and kissed Ginny soundly on the lips before kissing his way down her neck, pausing to suckle on her tight nipple before licking down the center of her torso. He teased his way down to her inner thigh, gently nipping at the junction where her leg met her body.

Draco could smell Ginny's arousal as his tongue gently traced her outer lips before plunging deep inside, tasting her for the first time. He groaned in want, in need, and twisted his tongue in and out of her, changing the speed and angle as she gripped onto his head and pulled him closer to her. Draco brought his hand to her, and plunged a finger deep into her, curling it upwards to hit the special sweet spot over and over again, while his mouth took in her tight bud, sucking it tightly into his mouth. A few more deep fast strokes and her grip tightened and her scream broke through the heavy breathing as she came hard all over his eager face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Draco stepped into Snape's personal office to speak with him, afraid of being overheard if they stayed in the classroom. As Ginny told Snape a more detailed description of what happened in her latest memory he smirked.

"I knew that your habits would come back to bite you in the arse eventually Draco." Snape's grimace seemed almost none existent these days, replaced instead by a smirk or even smile when in Ginny or Draco's presence. They had decided that it most likely had to do with Hermione weaseling her way into the potion masters pants.

"I know, but I learned…" A loud crack rang throughout the room. "What the hell was that?" Draco gripped onto Ginny's hand, keeping her close incase anything bad happened. No one would have ever guessed what was happening, until Voldemort stepped out from Snape's personal quarters.

"Ah, Severus, how are you doing? And young Malfoy I see that you have a friend with you." Draco's grip tightened on Ginny, not knowing what Voldemort was doing, or how he had gotten into Hogwarts.

"My Lord" Severus automatically dropped to his knees, kissing the bottom of Voldemort's robes before straightening again. "I was not expecting you." For the first time in Draco's life his uncle actually seemed flustered, his unexpected gesture removed Draco's thoughts from Ginny, as she was able to slip her hand from his.

"I found that the wards were down, and I decided to come and see what was occurring." Ginny had her back flat against the wall, trying to search the very corners of her mind to find how she could get out of this situation, and why she was so terrified. She edged her way towards the fireplace, hoping that the corner would offer some small salvation. As she reached the corner her mind went back to what was happening in the office.

Voldemort's back was to her, and Severus had dropped to his knees once again, but this time it was in pain. His mouth was open in a silent scream, as though he were wreathing in pain. When he started to gasp for air, his limbs unclenched, and his body started to shake with the aftermath. That was when the man turned to Draco, though Draco wasn't quite strong enough to withstand the pain without a word. A scream slipped from those lips that she had kissed so often in the past few days, and her body just snapped into action. Grabbing the wand that she held in her pocket she yelled the first thing her brain told her.

"Avada Tompectus Tomagnanimitas Riddaldis Kedavra" With the finally syllable enunciated Voldemort was locked in place. Bright lights of green, blue, and pink erupted from her wand, swirling around Voldemort whom for the first time in many decades had a look of fear. The lights got closer and closer to his body, and as the blue light wrapped tightly around his ankles he cried out. A white shadow drifted into the room, and disappeared into Voldemort, connecting with his skin, and bonding itself to him. The blue continued wrapping itself up his legs, as more and more white shadows entered the room. Finally once the blue reached his hips the pink began to wrap around his torso. The twisting pink fabric seemed to almost burn the white shadows that ghosted across his skin away, leaving vibrant black marks along his skin. The pink took a much shorter time to wind around him, and finally all that was left was the green light circling around him. Ginny made a quick flick of her wand, and the green light ran completely through Voldemort, passing through his chest. With the final flick all of the colors dissipated, and all that was left was the vacant shell that had once been the dark lord.

Draco and Snape stared in shock at Voldemort's dead body, before both of their gazes turned to Ginny. The looked up to find her hunched against the wall, her wand on the ground. "Ginny, how did you do that?" Ginny's eyes weren't their normal warm brown color, but a bright bluish gray.

"I remember him…" Ginny's eyes slid shut with her declaration, and she swiftly passed out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until nearly 3 hours later that Ginny awoke on one of the beds in the infirmary once again. She turned to see Draco staring her in the face, a look of shock and awe written in his features. "Ginny are you alright?" Ginny's eyes once again a warm honey met Draco's worried gray stones.

"I think I'd like to only tell this story once, so lets get everyone in here please." Ginny spoke calmly and surely, knowing that she would have to explain how she just vanquished the most powerful wizard in the world. "Wait, Draco come here first." Draco turned mid stride, and returned to Ginny's bedside.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco's emotions were on a roller coaster; it was as if he couldn't hold onto his normal mask of indifference.

"I just wanted to do this first." Ginny grabbed the front of Draco's silk green shirt, and pulled his lips to hers. It was just a quick kiss, but it's meaning was the important thing. "I'm glad we're safe, but could I get some clothing before I have to tell everyone how I did it?" Draco glanced down at Ginny for the first time noticing that she was only wearing a thin cotton gown.

"Yeah, of course, I'll go and get your jeans from Madam Pomfrey." Draco disappeared for a moment, then returned with Ginny's clothing draped over his arm. "Here you go, while you change I'm going to go get everyone so you can tell them when you are ready." Ginny nodded towards Draco, then closed the curtains around her bed so she could have an iota of privacy. She was putting her bra back on when she noticed the bright white mark on her left shoulder blade. It was the exact same as the dark mark, only it was white and on her shoulder instead of her forearm. She decided to leave it be and finished getting dressed.

Draco was back just as she was lacing up her sneakers. "Gin, everyone is in Dumbledore's office, if you're ready we'll head up there." Ginny just nodded, then looped her arm through Draco's as they made their way through the corridor.

The door leading to the winding staircase was open, allowing Ginny and Draco entrance without the password. As they entered the normally quiet office they were swarmed with people, most were overjoyed, some were skeptical, and one looked down right livid. Dumbledore's expression was one of hate, but it only stayed for a millisecond until he stood to address the room. "If everyone would please sit, we can find out what Miss. Weasley has to tell us." Dumbledore resumed his seat, and the others followed suit, leaving one overstuffed chair left, and Ginny and Draco both standing. Draco offered the chair, but she simple shrugged, pushed him down onto the chair and made herself comfortable on his lap. She figured that if she had to tell all of these people what had happened in the past she might as well be as comfortable as possible.

Ginny's voice wasn't shaky like the room of prominent men and women had expected, but strong and slightly whimsical. Ginny approached telling them as though she were telling a story to a small child, a very grotesque story.

"When I was 11 I became friends with Tom Riddle." A collective gasp rang throughout the room, everyone but Dumbledore and Snape looked shocked and dismayed. The minister looked as though he was ready to draw his wand, and the head of the auror department had his resting on his knee. Ginny didn't pay attention to any of them however; she was lost in her mind, traveling down the thread of memory. "I found an empty journal in my bag when I got back from shopping for school supplies. I figured I might as well put it to use, and so I started writing in it. As I wrote about Harry one day another set of words started to appear on the page just below mine. I began writing and having conversations with the boy who called himself Tom Riddle for months, and eventually I would see him in my mind as well. We would have long drawn out conversations, discussing life and magic. He seemed to be a perfectly nice boy, and he listened to me like no one else would. It was only when Harry found me in the Chamber of Secrets that I realized who I had been speaking to, and that he had really been Voldemort." The room collectively was enthralled by Ginny's story, but still a few flinched at the mention of the name. "When Harry destroyed the book, what he didn't realize is that it was no longer the thing that held Tom's soul, it was me. Tom transferred the soul that was trapped in the book to me. When Harry found out that they were actually Horcrux's that Voldemort had created I started to figure out the fact that I had become one of those Horcrux's." The looks of shock and awe were all set in the direction of Ginny, so she figured that she might as well finish the story, seeing as no one seemed ready to speak yet. "I figured since Tom had stopped speaking to me that everything was going to be okay, and I could forget about it. It wasn't until today that I remembered what Tom had told me once. It was the day before I was trapped in the chamber, and he was telling me a story of how he came to be the dark lord, and how he had managed to live forever. He assumed that I was going to die in order to bring that portion of his soul to life again, so he told me inadvertently how to kill him and the pieces of his soul. The spell that I used is a twist on the one he used to separate his soul. The words use the Latin meanings for both soul in the spiritual sense, and soul in the physical sense. The spell takes determination, and the ability to hold a thought even when pain is searing through you body. I don't know how I was able to do it, but I couldn't stand to see him hurting Draco any longer. The white ghosts were portions of his soul that had been placed in the Horcrux's around the world. As they where reintroduced to him they surrounded him both inside and out, then the spell burned them off. I didn't even think before I cast the spell, something inside of me just snapped. I think that maybe the bit of Tom's soul that was within me was blocking the memory of the spell, and as the potion that Hermione and Professor Snape created unblocked my repressed memories it let me access that one as well."

The entire room stayed silent, and even Draco was just staring at her, even though he had been present throughout. "Well, that's it, at least now we don't have to worry about him." Ginny giggled a bit, and settled back against Draco's chest.

The minister was the first to speak, coming out of his thoughts more quickly than the others. "I would like to see a pensive." Ginny simple nodded, and placed her wand to her temple. Dumbledore waved his wand and a pensive on a pedestal appeared in the center of the room. Ginny placed her memory inside, and everyone except Snape and Draco stepped forward and began viewing the pensive.

Draco enveloped Ginny in a hug, and held onto her like his life depended on it. The watched as the bodies of the members around the pensive tensed and relaxed as they viewed.

It was another few minutes before they came out of the memory, and all of them turned and looked straight towards Ginny. "You've saved us all." The minister came forward and shook Ginny's hand, looking her straight in the eye. "You'll be a hero." Ginny smiled a weak smile, then was enveloped in a multitude of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front page of every paper the next morning held a picture of Ginny, with a headline "Ginevra Weasley the Girl who Saved the World" As papers were dropped around the Great Hall heads snapped towards Ginny, who sat without a care in the world. The room quickly erupted in shouts of applause and cheers as the students read further. Though above all of the cheering Ginny could hear a faint shrill scream coming from where Hermione normally sat, as she looked over she found Hermione slouched against the table, and Ron's hand was drawn back ready to strike her again.

Before Ginny could say a word a bright white light enveloped Ron, and he feel to the floor in an ungraceful slump. Snape was next to Hermione, holding her head and asking her if she was alright just as Ginny made it to the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the hall had turned to see what Ginny was running to, and what had happened to Ron. Most of the student body turned in time to see Snape run his hand over Hermione's face, and kiss her soundly on the lips.

A collective gasp ran through the crowd of students. "Sev, now everyone… what if?" Snape just shook his head and claimed her lips in another searing kiss.

"I don't care if you don't." Hermione smiled a one of the biggest smiles that Snape had ever seen, and launched herself at him again. They stayed in that locked embrace with the entire student body watching except for Ron who was still passed out on the floor until Dumbledore cleared his throat behind them.

"Professor Snape perhaps you and Miss Granger would continue in more private quarters?" Snape's head spun towards the aging headmaster, before nodding once, grabbing Hermione's hand, and running together out of the room. No one had every seen the Potions master with that look, it could only be described as giddy. "Everyone back to your meals." A wave of Dumbledore's wand later Ron was once again awake, and everyone else scattered back to their respective tables.

Ginny walked over to the confused and still upset Ron, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Draco's face was confused, he didn't know if she remembered or not. Ron just looked up at her in shock, he had been trying to find a way to get to her, and had yet to be able to. He thought that maybe if she remembered him his time would be up. "I said are you okay, guy standing there looking at me all weird and such?" Ginny just looked at him.

"I'm fine Gin-B… I mean Ginny." Ginny turned to go to Draco, when a hand caught her shoulder and held her in place.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked as she tried to wretch herself away from his hand that continued digging into her shoulder.

"YOU HAVE THE DARK MARK!!" With those five words silence rang throughout the Great Hall.

AUTHOR NOTE: I hope it was worth the wait, I'm sorry but between writers block, and all the work I've had to get done I just couldn't for the life of me finish it… Please write something for review...I want to feel loved... :(


	10. My Name Is Pain

CATION: THERE IS SMUT AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SMUT. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC IMAGES WITHIN. INCLUDING FUN THINGS, AS WELL AS SOME NOT SO FUN THINGS… 

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 10

My Name Is Pain

The room was deathly silent; even the teachers were shell shocked just staring open mouthed at Ginny. Draco walked a little forward, and looked where Ron's eyes were glued. He caught sight of the glowing white mark on Ginny's left shoulder. "Ron you dolt, the Dark Mark is black not white. Hence the name DARK Mark." Ron's eyes snapped towards Draco.

"I can explain what it is if you would like Professor Dumbledore. I might as well explain the truth to everyone since the papers left this part out." Everyone looked towards Dumbledore as he nodded and silently cast an amplifying spell on Ginny before gesturing for her to come stand in the front of the teacher's table. As Ginny walked forward she kept a firm hold on Draco's hand, dragging him to the front along side of her.

Ginny told the story of how she had become Voldemort's plaything, and in that she had become on of his Horcrux, causing the mark to appear where it had been pulled from her. The mark symbolized the evil that was pulled from her, and formed around Voldemort when he fell. As she summed up the brief story the entire hall sat in a stunned silence, just staring at her, and wondering what kind of power she really held.

"So you have…like… a mark of Light… does that mean you're…like…the Light Lordess… I guess… like? A ditzy Ravenclaw was the one to break the silence, and all of the sudden the room burst out into laughter. Ginny turned towards Draco, and brushed a kiss across his lips.

"GET OFF MY SISTER MALFOY!!" Ginny knew that Malfoy was Draco's last name, but the word sister threw her off.

"Who the HELL is his sister you asshole? Have you seriously been getting your jollies with someone else." Ginny's hand went for her wand, but before she could do anything a familiar pain worked it's way into the base of her skull.

"Gin-Bug get your bloody arse over here and away from the ferret!" Ron's yelling was interrupted by Ginny's plea.

"Draco, get me out of here." Ginny whispered quickly reached up to the necklace that Hermione had given to her, and activated it with one turn. Draco had just wrapped an arm around her as she let out a bloodcurdling scream, and swiftly passed out.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione and Snape left the Great Hall hand in hand, and headed straight towards the dungeons. Hermione had a feeling that this would be the night that she finally had sex with him. Up until now he had kept himself partially cut off from her because of Voldemort, but now that was no longer an obstacle, and they could be openly affectionate with each other. As they entered the last door to his personal chambers Hermione couldn't help herself anymore. She pushed Severus up against the wall, and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Hermione slipped her tongue into Severus's mouth, and started fiercely attack the buttons of his cloak.

Snape's hands closed over Hermione's, causing her lips to break from his so she could look up at him with confusion. "Hermione, I don't want you to think that you have to do this." A smile crept across Hermione's face as she broke her hands from his grip, and placed one on either side of his face.

"Sev, I promise you, I want to do this." That was all it took, and suddenly Hermione had her back pressed tightly against the wall, and Severus's lips were on hers. Her hands resumed undoing the buttons of his robes while he had already slid hers over her shoulders. "Screw it." Hermione moaned as she ripped Severus's robes the rest of the way off then slipped it down over his shoulders. He started to laugh, but moaned as she followed suit with his shirt then let her nails scrape lightly over his toned chest.

Severus quickly disposed of Hermione's shirt, throwing it over his shoulder before his mouth began its assault on her neck. He nipped his way down the column of smooth skin before sucking roughly at her pulse point, marking her for all to see. His long fingers easily worked the clasp of her bra open, and slid it to over her slender shoulders. His mouth worked its way to one of her already heard peaks, licking around it then taking it into he's mouth. His other hand started making work of her jeans. His mouth teased at her nipple, causing her to bury her hands into his thick hair, and pull him closer to her. "Sev…" Hermione moaned his name over and over again as he continued his assault on her chest. He bit down slightly before soothing the red marks with his tongue.

He had finally worked the button of her jeans open, and with that he abandoned the now red throbbing peak, and worked his way down her torso, lowering her jeans as he went. He placed a single kiss to her hip before rising again. "Put your hands above your head." It wasn't a request, but an order. One in which Hermione followed readily, exposing herself completely for him. He grabbed his wand from the holster on his ankle, and waved it a few times over Hermione, causing her to rise a few inches from the floor, and then find her arms glued to the wall. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips in order to relieve the pressure from her arms, and found herself pressing intimately against his hard evidence of arousal. She wiggled her body against him, causing him to groan against her as he waved his wand once more and relinquished himself of the rest of his clothing.

Hermione looked down the best she could to take in the sight of him again. His length and girth still took her by surprise every time. Her exploration of him was cut short though as he began to tease her with the head of his shaft, running it over her folds. He touched it to her entrance, causing her to throw her head back against the wall and try to push him further inside. "Please Sev…. Please." Her hips rolled against him, but he continued to hold the torment steady. Finally when Hermione was literally growling for him to continue he sheathed himself into her, going as deep as he could possibly go. They both groaned at the intimate contact that they hadn't yet shared.

Hermione's body felt like it was going to explode with pleasure from the moment that Severus made contact. She could feel the slight tug of her shoulders as her arms fought to remain connected to the wall while she pressed her body closer to his. Severus slowly removed himself from her, then thrust roughly back into her warm core, it enveloping him in moist tightness once more. Hermione could barely keep her breath as she rolled her hips against his, pulling him to her with her heels that connected behind his back. "Sev… oh Sev." Hermione was moaning with every thrust as they grew harder and seemed to drill her straight into the wall.

The tension in both of their bodies continued to build, until their shrill cries of pleasure ripped from their chests in a combined orgasm that left them shuddering with the after effects. As Severus shot his seed deep into Hermione the glue charm that was keeping her to the wall broke, and her full weight pressed him deeper even to prolong their pleasure as they slid to the floor in a heap of sweaty limbs.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Severus soundly on the lips, lying beside him while attempting to catch her breath. "That…was…" Hermione's labored breaths were starting to even out when her necklace turned to ice. "GINNY!!" Severus's face turned to confusion as Hermione jumped from next to him with a renewed energy, and quickly spelled her clothing back on. "GET UP!" Severus jumped a bit as his clothes suddenly appeared on him once again. "Ginny activated the necklace, she needs our help." Hermione waved her wand over the necklace she was holding, and a map of the castle appeared, showing Ginny on the staircase by the Great Hall.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco was carrying Ginny towards the dungeons when he heard the doors scrape behind him. A stifled shout later he crumpled to the ground unable to move. Ginny lay in front of him, unconscious, but grimacing slightly in pain. Draco's eyes were thankfully open so he could see the flash of red hair that was a few shades lighter than Ginny's own swoop in and pick her up. He decided then and there that he was going to kill that bastard when he got his hands on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron raced up the stairs with Ginny in his arms; he knew this would be his only chance to get done what needed to be done. His wand in hand he turned to the wall and quickly reverted it into the doorway he had hidden days ago when he had decided what to do with Ginny. He quickly chained her to the bed that was located in the far corner, then started warding the room to his satisfaction. He laid layer after layer of concealing spells and silencing spells. He had a feeling that his little sis was going to get very loud when he started teacher her to run from him. With that he left the room to go and gather a few things, and see where Seamus and Harry had gotten.

As he left the room he returned the door to it's stone like state, and turned hurrying down the hall. He came upon the Gryffindor common room knowing that most likely Seamus and Harry would still be in the boy's dorm doing their studying for potions. Ron took the stairs two at a time, and when he came bursting through the door he saw a sight that he wouldn't readily forget.

Harry and Seamus were both naked as the day they were born, and Harry was thrusting deep into Seamus with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Ron stood in the doorway unable to tear his eyes away from the sight that he found mildly arousing. Harry had a firm grip on Seamus's hips as he slammed into him, shaking the sturdy bed as he thrust harder and faster. "Harry… Harddddder." Seamus moaned as his ass met Harry thrust after thrust. Harry finally reached around Seamus, and gave him two firm tugs, sending him over the edge and bringing Harry right along as well. Both boys grunted with satisfaction, and collapsed in a heap on the bed. Ron heard muffled declarations of love before he finally cleared his throat.

"You cheating lying son of a BITCH! You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were going to dump me for my best friend!" Harry looked at Seamus with shock, as Seamus stared dumbfounded at Ron.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I just… I fell head over broom for Harry." Ron grunted and walked over the Harry and Seamus.

"You two will never speak to me EVER again or I will do what I am so tempted to do right now, and make you both unable to ever get it up EVER again." With that last growl Ron punched Seamus in the jaw, then spun and headed for the door. His robes billowing behind him as he stormed from the tower and decided to take his frustrations out on Ginny whom he had left chained in the room only two floors down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ginny started to come around she realized that for the first time since she had started having flashbacks Draco wasn't there to protect her, or hug her until it was better. She opened her heavy lids, and went to rub the base of her skull when something heavy pulled at her wrist. She quickly snapped her head up to the large metal cuff that secured her to the bed, then looked around the room. She was happy to see that she was alone, and started to take in every last detail of the room that was so incredibly familiar that even if she hadn't just had her last memory boost she was sure she would have remembered it.

The dark walls were left just as the cold stone in the castle halls, no warmth to think of, especially when you worked in the chains with cuffs that hung from them ominously. There was no door in the room now, unlike that night when Ron and Seamus had first taken her. There was a desk like object near the center of the opposite side of the room, but it looked as though there were some cuffs on the opposite side, as well as a large ring for her torso, and two for her ankles, as though she was to be bent over. Ginny looked finally to the bed that she lay on, and found it to be almost the exact bed that Ron and her had been forced to share when they visited her aunt in Scotland. It had a dusty scratchy gray wool blanket that was biting into her skin. She realized then that she had been stripped bare of everything except her Hogwarts skirt, and her hair had been released from its high ponytail, and now settled around her in a halo.

The room shook a bit, and a glimmer appeared near the foot of the bed as a door started to appear in the wall. Ginny was shaking with fear, and it only intensified as Ron stepped inside. "You bastard! How could you do this to me?! I'm your own sister, your flesh and blood!" An evil smirk worked its way across his freckled face.

"Aw Gin-Bug, you never did get it did you?" Ginny knew it wasn't an actual question, so she simply tried to get as far from him as possible, though the shackles on her wrists and ankles stopped most of her movement. Her body bent towards the wall, hoping to move at least a bit further from him. "Cowering won't do you any good Gin, there is no way to get away from me, and your precious Malfoy isn't here to save you this time." Ron spat Draco's name at her like it was a disease. "Don't worry though, I plan to thoroughly cleanse you of any lasting effects being close to him may have induced." Ron walked closer to the bed, dropping the duffle bag that Ginny had just noticed next to him. "You see I've been waiting for this day for a while now Ginny." Ron spoke while he rummaged through his bag pulling out various objects that Ginny really couldn't get a good look at. "I've been wanting to get back at you for all of the selfish shit you've been doing with me, the strutting around in almost nothing when we're at home. Throwing yourself whorishly all over every guy you come across, it's time you felt some pain for that." With his final words Ron turned to face Ginny completely, a beaters bat in his hand. Ginny cringed and let out a cry as the bed came down on her stomach hard. Ron then caressed the spot with the top of the bat, prodding roughly at her soft skin, and almost trying to poke straight through to the mattress. "I'm going to punish you Gin-Bug, you'll see eventually that it's the only way to keep you for myself." Ron smacked Ginny one last time in the stomach with the bat before grabbing his wand and spelling her up. She thrashed around as the shackles released her, but Ron had instantly put her in a body bind, and began levitating her across the room. She was floated over the room, then placed stomach down on the desk. He latched the new shackles and placed himself behind Ginny. "It's time that you felt what you should have a long time ago." Ginny winced as the bat came down on her ass over and over again. Ron pulled her skirt up over her torso after a while, allowing him to connect with bare skin.

Ginny's ass was burning to the point where she was crying out for him to stop, but when he did she had a feeling that it was yet to be over. Ginny felt Ron spread the cheeks of her ass apart and hold the bat against her puckered skin. "No…. no…. no… please… no…Ron!" Another evil smirk stretched across Ron's face.

"You're right Ginny, if I can't have Seamus, I might as well take you up the ass, and hope you can live up to him." A gasp left Ginny's mouth as Ron quickly undid his pants, releasing his dripping member. Without any further pretense Ron slammed deep into her virgin ass not giving her time to adjust. He thrust in and out of her with vigor, relishing in her cries for help that would go forever unanswered.

He was so close to finishing; he knew that he was only a few thrusts away. His body tensed and he could feel that final twinge as his balls lifted close to his body. His head flung back and as he was about to drive into her one final time his entire body froze in a very strong body bind. "GINNY!" Hermione rushed forward, pushing Ron backwards, his half naked body rigid on the floor as she started uncuffing Ginny for the horrible contraption.

AUTHOR NOTE: OMFG that took for-ev-er to write… and I am so insanely sorry for the long wait… I knew that I was going to bring Ron back in soon, and the Harry Seamus thing just kind came to me… I'm sorry that it took so long, and Chapter 11 will come depending on how many papers I have to write this week… But please write something for review...I want to feel loved... Plus you know that you just love pushing that little button right there… so push it… go ahead… you know you want to… giggle :)


	11. My Name Is Joy and Sorrow

CATION: THERE IS NO SMUT AHEAD…. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL, BUT NOT THIS ONE.

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 11

My Name Is Sorrow and Joy

Hermione quickly threw her cloak over Ginny as Snape scowled down at the still half naked Ron. "You are going to be lucky if you don't get the kiss for this." Snape flicked his wand twice, sending the silent alarm to all of the teachers.

"Draco, where's Draco?" Ginny's panic ridden words broke through the silence like a blade.

"What do you mean?" Ginny tried to move, but pain racked through her body. "Ginny what do you mean?" Snape's voice seemed almost hysteria for him.

"He was with me, in the Great Hall, he wouldn't have left me alone. Ron had to have done something to him." Ginny winced through the pain and headed for the door, only to have her legs collapse below her. Hermione and Snape rushed to Ginny and caught her arms before she fully connected with the floor. "I have to get to him." Ginny refused to pass out even though her body was cringing away from sitting on the floor.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll find him." Hermione turned towards Snape, and he motioned that it would be taken care of. Hermione was wrapping the cloak back around Ginny as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick walked into the room, their mouths agape as their collective gaze fell on the half naked Ronald Weasley.

"What happened here Severus?" McGonagall's gaze was going to the hooks on the walls, and the contraption they had freed Ginny from.

"Why don't we go to more comfortable chambers and get Miss Weasley some clothing? When she is more comfortable I'm sure we can discuss what occurred." The teachers nodded, and Dumbledore conjured some clothing for Ginny from thin air, then led the male teachers from the room. Hermione helped Ginny into her clothing while McGonagall surveyed the room closer, and flicked her wand towards Ron, effectively clothing him once again in his trousers.

"Ginny are you sure you are okay?" Hermione was now holding a clothed Ginny by the shoulders, and leading her towards McGonagall.

"I just need Draco, I need to have him by me when I say this." McGonagall over heard, and passed a questioning gaze.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy now Ginevra?" Ginny's eyes snapped to hers.

"I don't know, Ron must've hid him somewhere."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find him, so lets go up to his office." The walk to Dumbledore's office was longer than Ginny had ever remembered it. The stares that she was getting from students while McGonagall floated Ron's body down the halls were filled with shock and some even horror. As they approached the gargoyle McGonagall said the password and it jumped to the side, the spiral staircase appearing and leading them towards the office.

The first thing Ginny saw as she walked through the door was the silvery blonde hair that was attached to Draco pacing along the side of the room. "DRACO!!" Ginny ran to him, not caring the half of her teachers were in the room, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was afraid Ron had hurt you." Draco pulled away from her to stare in her honey eyes.

"Me, you were afraid he would hurt me?" Ginny only nodded and placed her head back against his chest while his lips brushed her hair.

"Miss Weasley, I know that this is going to be difficult to do, but I was wondering if you would be able to tell us what happened?" Ginny turned towards Dumbledore, but refused to leave the circle of Draco's arms. That was when she noticed that it wasn't just teachers that were in the room, but also two Aurors, as well as the Minister of Magic and her parents.

"MOM!" Ginny ran to her mother, throwing her arms around the crying woman. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Ginny's muttered apologized caused confusion to rise among the room as to why the youngest Weasley was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. The family hugged for what seemed like an eternity before Ginny finally turned to Dumbledore again. She was determined to make them take this situation at face value, and not let them forget what had happened.

"Professor, I don't think I can _tell_ you exactly what happened, but how about I show you. Do you have a pensive?" A large stone pensive floated gracefully across the room, and landed on Dumbledore's desk without a sound.

Ginny drew her wand and pulled a long silvery thread from her temple, then deposited it in the dish. The adults all walked closer to the dish as Ginny walked back towards Draco, pulling him toward the couch with her. As the adults one by one dipped into the pensive Ginny turned once again to Draco. "I don't want you to see what happened, I don't want you to have to see me like that." The hurt in Ginny's eyes was desperately apparent to Draco as he held himself back from running to the desk. He sat on the end of the couch so Ginny could lay on her stomach with her head on his lap. It took almost 2 hours for the adults to come out of the pensive, and there were mixed reactions from all. Dumbledore tried to keep his stoic form, but a frown kept attempting to mar his expression, while Snape sneered at Ronald Weasley's motionless form. Ginny watched as her mother crumbled to the floor in sobs while her father fought between anger and sorrow. The Minister looked outraged, as did the two Aurors, but the most surprising of all of them was McGonagall, whom without a word turned towards Ronald and unbound him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Seamus sat in the boys dorm, neither had spoken since Ron's less than timely interruption. "I think you need to tell me what the hell Ron was talking about." Harry wasn't asking Seamus to explain, but telling him to explain what Ron had said.

"Well, you see Ron and I had a bit of a thing, I wouldn't really call it a relationship, especially since I was technically dating Ginny." Seamus looked anywhere but at Harry. "But I trusted Ron, I can't believe he did it, I just I tried to stop him Harry I really did. When Ginny lost her memory I thought for sure that he would just drop it, but then he started to talk all crazy. I swear Harry I tried to talk him out of it, but you know Ron, once he has his mind set on something you just _**can't**_ talk him out of it." Harry placed a hand on Seamus's arm.

"What did Ron do?"

Seamus looked up towards Harry before he started telling him what happened with Ginny.

"Ginny and I had been talking about our relationship a bit, and we both agreed that we were ready to take the next step." Harry's grip on Seamus's arm grew tighter but he nodded for him to continue. "I thought that maybe if I just shagged her then all these things I've been feeling would go away. So when we met in the room of requirement I thought we were both ready to have a go." Seamus took a deep breath he wasn't ready to tell Harry this quite yet, but it didn't seem he had a choice. "What Ginny didn't know was that I had already started something with Ron, we had been 'seeing' each other for a few weeks. He had talked me into letting him watch me and Ginny together, I don't know why I agreed to it, I guess I was so smitten, I just I don't know."

"Anyway, Ginny and I were kissing, and I started to undo her skirt when she backed off. She kept saying that she was sorry, but she didn't love me, and she just couldn't. I didn't really understand why she kept saying it when you said that you had slept with her before." Harry's head dropped, and he stared at his lap.

"I may have over exaggerated a bit in what Ginny and I did together." Seamus brought Harry's chin up, as his face grew very serious.

"You didn't sleep with Ginny?" Harry shook his head, and Seamus's face grew very confused, then angry. "You didn't sleep with Ginny!!! Oh Merlin, that means that Ron Oh, Oh shit. You and I need to go right now and talk to the head master. I have no idea what Ron might do now." With that Harry grabbed Seamus's arm, and pulled him back down on the bed hard.

"No, you are going to tell me exactly what happened, then we'll go tell who needs to be told. NOW START TALKING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's unbound form thrust upward on instinct, then he was levitating three feet off the ground with a tight golden rope squeezing tightly around his entire body. "You, my own Gryffindor, how could you!? When they get through with you I hope you never see daylight again. You don't deserve it!" This was the first time Draco had seen McGonagall really let go on someone, and he knew that he never wanted it to happen to him.

"Minerva, let the Aurors take care of this, I know that they will punish him accordingly." With a nod of her head McGonagall relinquished her hold on Ron to the Aurors. "I trust you gentleman will take care of this matter, and we will hear from you soon." The minister stepped forward as the door to Dumbledore's office burst open.

"Professor!" Harry screamed as he ran into the room dragging a very sad looking Seamus behind him. "We have to tell you some…" Harry stopped speaking as he saw one of the Aurors aim a wand at Seamus and bind him as well. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The minister turned towards Harry as he advanced on the Auror, drawing his wand.

"I would advise against that young man, as he is an accomplice to the beating and rape of this woman." Harry just continued staring at him.

"I know that, what you don't know is what happened between the two of them I would assume. Seamus knows what you don't, and we were on our way up here to tell Dumbledore of Ron's plans, though it seems Ginny has gotten her memory back." The minister looked towards Seamus carefully thinking over the situation.

"I suppose there could be a deal made, if he agrees to bare witness against Mr. Weasley then I will pardon him of his sentencing, though it is imperative that he be removed from the premises, and expelled for the institution immediately." The minister nodded to the Auror who released Seamus, and simply took him by the upper arm. "We will be holding your son at the ministry until his trial, and as it is evidence we will keep the pensive under protection as well. It should be enough to get him the kiss without Miss. Weasley's statement in person. We'll try to wrap this up without to much press involved." Mrs. Weasley's wails grew louder as they started to drag Ron towards the fireplace.

"Please, please not Ron, not my angel." The words were repeated over and over again, and they were starting to get on Ginny's nerves. How could her mother be protecting him still? She knew that she had always come second to Ron; her mother was simply breading her to be another household slave.

"Not Ron? How can you say that mom? After you saw what he did to me, how could you still be protecting him?" Ginny's face was a look of outrage. "You saw, you saw what happened to me, and yet when your only daughter gets beaten and raped by your 'angel' of a son you still want to protect him." Ginny shook her head at her mother. "I remember everything as though it were yesterday, and I remember how things go." Everyone had turned their attention to Ginny and the no longer crying Molly. "Ron does something wrong the twins get blamed, or Bill or Charlie for not watching him. Ron hurts himself and it's all tears. You always loved your precious Ronald; he's your pride and joy, the momma's boy of all mommas' boys. I don't understand it, I know that I wasn't expected, but wouldn't that make you happy. You would think that you would at least care about your only daughter, but no, it's Ron that you care about that most. Well that is after Percy decided to leave the family." Molly started to open her mouth, but Ginny turned away from her. "Take me back to my room." Ginny took Draco's hand and they left headed for the door. Just as Ginny was about to cross the threshold to the staircase she spoke for the last time to her mother. "Don't expect me to come home, I'll send someone to collect my things. Goodbye Mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Draco entered the room still hand in hand, and it wasn't until then that Ginny cried. The dam holding back her tears finally broke and she collapsed on Draco in sobs. She held onto him with all of her might, her arms linked around his torso as he cradled her body in his arms. He whispered soothing sounds around her, and held her tight. It was a good hour before the tears finally stopped, and Ginny looked up from Draco's now soaking shirt. "I need to get him off of me." With that Ginny turned from Draco and headed for the bathroom. She shut him out for the first time since the incident to think.

As Ginny filled the bath with warm scented water she started to process what had happened, and what she was going to do. The bubbles floated almost over the top of the tub as she lowered her sore, bruised body under the water. The only slightly warm water felt like needles being dragged across her skin. Grimacing through the pain she continued to lower herself until her knees hit the bottom of the tub. She kept thinking of how much Draco had helped her, and wondered how far he'd be willing to go in the future.

She was without a home, without a mother, maybe a father, at least her other brothers would stay wither her. She hoped that Draco would understand her motives, maybe help her, and hopefully not run from her. She finished her soaking her muscles and scrubbing her skin then lifted herself from the tub. As she went to grab a towel she caught sight of her back in the mirror. Her normally creamy skin was covered in blackish purple bruising. The bruise covered from her lower back to her thighs, but it wasn't sore, at least at the moment. She made her decision at that moment, and wrapped the fluffy green towel around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco went straight to his bedroom as Ginny closed herself into the bathroom, he knew what he was going to do, even though his father would kill him for not telling him first. What most people didn't know about Lucious Malfoy was that he wasn't actually an evil man. He did what Voldemort told him in order to live, and save his family. He had given Draco every tool he could in order to stay out of service, a way to run, a good education, and one thing no one else knew about. Draco pulled out his magic mirror that he kept hidden in the back of his closet. The largest magic mirror ever built, and it held more significant properties as well. The mirror that was encased in his closet had a twin in his father's private study at Malfoy Manor, and if you stepped through the mirror with the proper incantation you would find yourself exiting through its twin. Of course there were locking spells so one didn't interrupt at an inappropriate moment, but it was quite an efficient way of travel.

Draco stepped into his mirror, and out into his father's study. As his foot hit the ground a house elf popped into existence right beside him. "How may Missy help Little Master?" Draco grimaced at the name, but crouched down a bit towards the creature.

"Where can I find my father?"

"Master is in the garden with the Mistress, shall I tell him you've arrived?"

"Yes, and have him and my mother meet me in the Library as quickly as possible." Tiny elf bowed to the floor then popped out of existence again as Draco headed towards the library.

Draco had just come through the main entrance to the library as Lucious and Narcissa strode elegantly through the side door. "Draco darling, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't great to see you, but shouldn't you be in school?" Draco kissed his mother on both cheeks, before his father enveloped him in a quick hug.

"Well there is a special reason for my visit, and I'm sorry that I don't have much time, but lets have a seat and I'll explain everything. I've told you about what's been going on with Ginny lately, but there are a few details that you don't know. "

Draco sat with his parents and started to give them an abridged version of the last 2 days, he had already told them most of what was happening with Ginny, but he had a few favors to ask.

As Draco finished he noticed the small nods that transferred between his parents before his father spoke. "Of course we'll help, in every way we can." Draco stood and thanked both of his parents. "Draco let me see you to my study, I have something for you." Draco bid his mother goodbye, then disappeared into the hall behind his father.

"What is it you would like father?" Draco watched his father cross the room to his desk before pulling a key from his pocket.

"This is something that your grandmother gave to me to give to you when the time was right. I think it's the time to give it to you now." Lucious stood and handed Draco the package before giving him a final hug, and waving his wand toward the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny opened the door to Draco's room like she had so many times the past week, intent on asking Draco if he would help her. The sight that came upon her was one she had seen only a few times before, and none of them before her accident. Draco was pacing the room looking anxious, and nervous even. There were mumbled words coming from him as his head shook back and forth. He was holding something in his hand, but Ginny couldn't quite see what it was with the angle she was at though.

"Draco?" The hot blonde jumped almost a foot as she spoke. "What're you doing?" Draco faced her, a nervous smile playing upon his face. "I…" Both of them started. "You go first." Draco nodded at Ginny's request then walked closer to her, taking a deep breath as he took her hand in his empty one, as the other stayed hidden behind his back.

"I know that you and I have been together under some less than wonderful terms. I know that we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other. I also know that I don't care about any of that. I don't promise that we wont have problems, and I don't promise that at one point one or both of us wont want to fly to the hills, but do promise that this is the most important question I will ever ask you." With that Draco dropped to his knees in front of Ginny, and she finally saw what he was holding.

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it's been forever, but I've had finals, and a new boy, so here it is, the second to last chapter I think. So the next will come soon… I promise.


	12. My Name is Home

CATION: THERE IS SMUT A LITTLE SMUT, BUT IT'S ONLY A TINY BIT.

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

EpilogueMy Name Is Home

As Ginny placed her clothes in the rather ornate wardrobe that was sitting on the far wall of her new room she breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally gotten all of her things in the new wing of the manor, and even though she was going to have to meet even more of the Malfoy's extended family later that night she was still happier then she had ever been in her life. As she glanced down at her left hand she couldn't help but smile and allow a small giggle to escape her lips.

"You should have seen your face, I thought you were going to kill me when you finally found out." Draco's arms slid around Ginny's waist as he let his full body press against her back. "You know you love it though." Ginny glanced down again, and remembered back to what had happened a few months before. The rest of Hogwarts had gone by like a flash.

XX A FEW MONTHS EARLIER XX

Draco's hand lifted and as Ginny looked towards what he held in his palm she was stunned. In his hand was a key, but it wasn't your ordinary house key, it was made out of what seemed like diamond, with thin silver lacing throughout it that held insets of ruby and emerald intertwining. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, and could tell that there was still a hint of insecurity behind them. "Draco, what is this?"

_A small smile played across his lips as he took her left hand in his. "This is literally the key to my heart. A clan of rogue goblins crafted it over 200 years ago. The goblins were hiding in the mountains over the passes in Japan for fear of the reprimand their government would bestow upon them. It arrived with my great great great great great great however many greats grandmother, and it has been passed down throughout my family until it finally reached me. It is said that when the Malfoy that has hair of white and eyes of gray is bred of both strength, intelligence, and compassion that his mate will make the key glow as bright as the sun, and something unbelievable will bind them forever." Ginny's eyes were shining in the dim lights of the room, and her hands seemed to want to reach out and take it from his hand. "Every blood male relative of the Malfoy line has attempted this, and so far nothing has happened. The trick of it is, is that the woman who activates the key must be the purest of all, she must have all of the traits needed to breed a Malfoy heir, as well as support the name as it meant so many years ago." At Draco's words Ginny's face dropped, processing what he said she turned away. _

"_Draco, I'm not pure anymore. It won't work for me." As Ginny turned away from him Draco jumped to his feet immediately, his arms circling Ginny. _

"_Ginny, I love you, and I don't care what you think of yourself, you are pure, in mind and in your heart. It won't hurt anything to just try." As she processed his words a single tear ran down her cheek. _

"_I love you too Draco." With those words Ginny reached into Draco's hand, and took the key in her own. The light that erupted from it was like the sun, it drown them in a brilliant sparkle that would've normally forced someone to look away, but they simply closed their eyes and let the light bath over them. The air around them seemed to almost crackle with electricity as Ginny felt the key shift and move in her palm. It was almost as if it had turned into liquid. The liquid moved half to circle her ring finger, and the other half slid from her palm._

_The light slowly dimmed, and Ginny and Draco were able to open their eyes. At first they just saw spots of light from where the brightness had blurred their sight. As they blinked themselves back into the world they both felt a strange weight now evident on their ring fingers. _

_Ginny looked down to see that the key had formed itself into not one, but two matching rings that now encircled their fingers. The rings were exactly the same except Ginny's was more delicate, where as Draco's was thicker, and looked as though it was sturdy enough to smash an object to dust. The lacing of silver and wound it's way around the external outline of the ring, and laced it's way around a center set of intertwining ruby and emerald settings that seemed to almost be one stone instead of two. The most enchanting thing however, was how the diamond that was the base structure of the ring would glow, as their hands got closer together. It wasn't as bright as the first melding; but there was no ignoring it. _

_Ginny searched Draco's face as he stared dumbfounded at his hand. "Draco, what happened?"_

_XX Present Day XX_

You know, I still remember your dad's face when we walked through that mirror. I thought that he was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

XX FLASHBACK AGAIN XX

"Draco, back already, did you change your mind?" Lucious was standing with his back to the mirror as Ginny and Draco stepped through into the study.

"_Father, it…it worked." Draco's voice held still the setting shock of what had happened. As the words sunk in Lucious turned abruptly. _

"_Where is it, where is the key?" Draco held his hand up, and showed his father the ring that now circled his finger. His face flashed with shock pure and simple as he reached towards Draco's hand. As his hand reached forward to touch the ring it glowed a bright red, and a jolt of magic jumped forward and pushed Lucious back towards the desk. _

"_Where's your pensive, you should see what happened." As Lucious summoned his pensive Draco took Ginny's hand in his without even thinking. _

XX END FLASHBACK

Draco twisted Ginny around in his arms and looked at her in the face. "I suppose it was a bit of a shock, after all, it wasn't until… what three hours later that we found out what it really meant."

"Yeah, though I do think your great aunt said it best. '_The key that binds the strong of hearts and minds will bind forever as body and spirit combine. Where two now one will stand before, and make a life forever more.' _It's a good thing I disowned my parents, because I'm pretty sure finding out their daughter was accidentally married would kill them." Ginny smiled up towards Draco as his hand rose to brush her cheek ever so slightly.

"You know that I love you right?" Ginny gave no answer except her lips meeting Draco's in a passionate kiss, their tongues clashing, dancing together in a well rehearsed ballet of sorts. Her hands pressed his hard lengths closer to her soft curves. Just as Draco's hands started to reach for the hem of Ginny's shirt the pop of a house elf was heard. "What do you want Mitzy?" Draco didn't even have to look up to know that it was their personal house elf, for she was the only one allowed in their personal chambers.

"Master's father would like an audience with Master and Mistress in the Master's father's study before the guests arrive." With a nod from Draco Mitzy bowed to the floor then popped out of the room.

"We should probably get going, you know what happened last time." A chuckle escaped Draco's normally calm and cool façade as the picture of his mothers face came into his mind. She had burst into his study unannounced after they didn't show up for dinner, only to find Ginny and himself naked from the waists down on top of his desk.

"You tease me, I only wish I could see that face again, priceless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Draco and Ginny entered Lucious's private study they could almost feel the tension in the air. "Father, what's wrong?" Ginny shifted closer to Draco as she took in the sad look of her stepfather's eyes.

"Ginny, I think perhaps you should sit down." Ginny didn't move from her spot, she simply clung more tightly to Draco.

"It's Ronald isn't it? They're letting him go aren't they? I knew that somehow that bastard of a brother of mine would get away. He always does." Ginny kept ranting to herself, building herself up farther and farther.

"Actually, they aren't letting him go completely, actually I believe that what they are doing is much worse. Though he isn't being kept in Azkaban." Ginny and Draco looked expectantly towards Lucious. "They are stripping him of his magic, binding it so he can't do even the simplest spells, and locking him in a muggle prison under magical restriction. He'll be unable to speak in even the slightest, or scream." Ginny had heard of the horrors that some endured inside of muggle prisons, and could only imagine what a mute Ron would endure. A small smile crept across her face as she processed the information.

"When is everyone arriving? I should go see if Mitzy can help me with my hair." Both Draco and Lucious smiled at this, they had both feared that Ginny might have some trouble accepting her brother being punished.

"They will be arriving within the hour. I will see you at dinner my dear." With a nod of her head Ginny turned from the room, giving Draco a wink and a squeeze before exiting. "She is a firecracker that one."

"I know, I got lucky didn't I." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "She told me that she wants to have dinner tomorrow just the two of us, and discuss what we would like to do in the future. I think she may be thinking of children, I could be a father. A real smile spread across Lucious's face as he took in the idea of becoming a grandfather.

"I think… that, that would be a wonderful thing. You should go spend some time with your wife before the guests arrive." Draco nodded towards his father before following in Ginny's footsteps.

The entire way he walked he was thinking of the night that he and Ginny had been bound. Only they knew of what had happened after they had stepped back through the mirror.

_**XX FLASHBACK XX**_

_As Ginny and Draco stepped back through the shining mirror they were still in a shocked silence. They had just found out that they were now not just married, but more than that, they had been bound together for eternity, in body and spirit. "I… I don't… I'm…" Ginny's stuttering broke Draco out of his daze. _

"_I meant what I said earlier Ginny, I do love you." As he spoke Ginny turned towards him, looking him in the eyes for the first time since they found out what they were. His mercury eyes were swimming with worry and doubt, but behind all of that Ginny found what she was looking for, spirit, love, and his soul. _

"_I love you too." Ginny stepped closer to Draco, putting his head in her hands. "I'm not sure what kind of wife I'll make, and I'm not sure what kind of Malfoy I'll make. I don't want to make you feel obligated to… to stay with me." Draco was already shaking his head as Ginny finished her sentence. _

"_I wouldn't trade you for anyone, I love you and I will keep loving you no matter who or what you are." With that Draco pulled Ginny in the last few inches, and crushed his lips against hers. At first he was met with a bit of resistance, but after only a few seconds Ginny's body relaxed into his as his hands toyed at her waist. _

_Ginny pulled back a bit as she felt Draco's hesitant hands. "I've cleaned everything that I can off of my skin, but I need you to make me forget his touch. I need you to be gentle, and to make me forget. Make me just remember you, please." Draco looked deep into her Honey flecked eyes, and saw the honesty and pleading that was held within them. "Please Draco, make me remember you." His head leaned towards her._

"_I will, I promise, I will." Draco leaned forward, connecting their lips once again. His hands running down her arms, and gently tugged her shirt upwards, exposing her stomach to his searching fingers. _

_Ginny tipped her head back as Draco's hand reached the cup her bra. He took advantage of her neck as it was offered to him, and disengaged from her only long enough to pull her shirt from her body. Draco pulled her close to him, and groaned at the contact when his hidden length pressed against her hip. _

_It wasn't long before Ginny was wreathing under his careful menstruations, his fingertips gliding over her slick folds like ghosts. "Draco, please…" Ginny's pleading moans were echoing within Draco's head as he kissed his way up her torso, spending a good amount of time on her nipples. _

_As Draco's eyes became level with Ginny's once more he started to loose himself in the loving depths below him. "I love you Ginevra Malfoy." With that statement he pushed himself gently into Ginny's warm tight depths. "I love you" _

_XX FLASHBACK OVER XX_

Draco had arrived for dinner, and was swept up very quickly by an array of long lost relatives that had reappeared after the key had been activated. Apparently they had all been waiting for the heir to the combined Malfoy fortune to be named. He had just finished making his first round of complimenting the insanely expensive ball gowns, and the tuxedo's that would put anyone to shame when the whole room went silent. His attention was drawn to the stairs, and standing there he saw one of the most beautiful sights of all. Ginny was standing on the third stair down, one of her delicate hands just graced the banister, she looked like she truly belonged there, and she did.

Ginny smiled as her eyes drifted over the crowd and rested on Draco's pure silver. The slight weight of her corseted dark green dress was settled firmly around her waist, it's long flowing skirt swirled in yards of fabric around her ending in an eyelet trim. She had never imagined to be wearing a dress so beautiful, or expensive in her lifetime. Mitzy had swept her hair up into a loose twist that allowed just a few long tresses to escape and frame her face. The green would've normally awfully set off her red hair, but it was perfect, just for today it was perfect.

AUTHOR NOTE: It took every last ounce of me to write this, and I'm sorry it took so long… I've been going crazy with stress and everything, all of those crazy work things and schools done. I am ready for a vacation, and hopefully a new story or two… Send me some pairing ideas and I'll see what I can come up with… Please someone give me a fun challenge.


End file.
